The Slayer visits Stars Hollow
by Grace1776 Jr
Summary: Set after S2 of BTS, Buffy is on her own but after LA went to NY where she ran into Rory, her cousin. Unknown to them both Buffy accepts Rory's offer to go to Stars Hollow, how will she handle living with her distant relatives, even unknown to her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Gilmore Girls are not my own creation. This story is inspired by other fanfictions I read so thank you to the other authors. Please enjoy.

* * *

Prolog:

Joyce stood next to her younger sister. They were watching the baby play in its play pen. Rory was trying to stick the giant ring of plastic keys into her mouth. Joyce looked around. "Lorelai, have you seen Buffy?"

The sixteen year old teen mom looked at her older sister. The two of them were not very close, in fact Lorelai liked to think that one of them was adopted. "I think she is with Mom."

"Ah," Joyce said and moved away to look for her one year old. Lorelai watched her go. Whenever they did this, Joyce came back and brought her new daughter. Her husband was a jerk and she knew Dad hated him but she could still feel her mom get that look like she was comparing them again. No matter how bad Joyce's marriage was she was still married…

Emily appeared guiding a one year old in a dress that made her look more like a doll toy instead of a person. "Lorelai, we're having dinner."

Lorelai Gilmore reached into the pen to touch her daughter's cheek, "Don't worry Rory, we're getting out of here soon."

* * *

16 years Later:

Buffy looked out her bed room window. It was a bright summer day. Buffy felt warm and safe. Her mom was down-stairs making waffles. She was waiting and then there he was…

Angel was sitting on her windowsill. His black coat draped over his broad shoulders like a cape. His flawless face, his clear pale skin. Buffy didn't wait for him to say anything. She was in his arms, his strong arms. She had to rise up on her toes to kiss him, he silently let her. His lips were warm.

It was at that moment reality set in. Angel's lips weren't warm. They were never warm…and he couldn't be in her room, not like this, not in the daylight. Buffy put her hands on his chest looking up, tears already coming down her cheeks.

Angelus' yellow eyes glared down at her. His mouth opened wide showing the razor sharp teeth, vampire fangs, in a manic smile. "Hey there lover,"

Buffy screamed and pushed away breaking his hold. She fell back into her bedroom. Angelus was laughing, "What are you going to do now? Kill me?" A storm bellowed and thunder clapped behind him in the open window.

Buffy stood up; Mr. Pointy was in her hand. "HA!" she screamed stabbing the stake forward, plunging it into Angelus' chest. His face was surprised and hurt.

"Buffy?" Angel spoke her name a single tear going down his cheek before he disappeared in a hailstorm of fire. She heard his dying scream.

Buffy spun around in her doorway was her mom. But her face wasn't horrified or confused. She just looked at Buffy then turned away dismissing her…

Buffy's eyes opened. She blinked, for the briefest moment not realizing where she was. The world was moving, she felt the hum of a car…_no a bus_. She was on a bus. Buffy blinked and turned looking at the girl next to her.

Rory was asleep her head resting against the glass of the window. Buffy looked at the sleeping girl. Her hair was long and soft. Her sleeping face so calm and peaceful, it seemed so alien. _Why was that_?

It had been several hours since they left New York. Rory had paid for Buffy's ticket in gratitude for being saved from a couple of tough-guy wana'bes. Buffy had been working as a janitor for a small theater. Normally she left the doors unlocked till she was done because some of the acting troop would come late to run lines. But this last time Rory had run in looking for safety. The kid had gotten lost from her friend Lane, a Korean girl sitting in the seat right in front of Buffy.

Rory had run in hoping to hide but three big men ran in after her. Buffy had just finished mopping the stage when Rory had burst in running down the aisles. She hadn't even had the sense to scream for help. Before Buffy had even thought of asking anything she saw the guys. Instinct took over at that point.

The end result had been several stage sets being irredeemably destroyed by dirty mop water, the sitting section trashed and a broken mop that Buffy had turned into a bow-staff by snapping the mop end.

The police took the punks away but Buffy's boss had been called and once seeing the set fired her ass on the spot. He threatened to sue but that was an empty threat since she had nothing to give and he knew it. Buffy accepted it, gave her statement to the police and went with them to the station along with the then unknown girl.

Buffy didn't actually get to meet Rory till she was walking out the station.

"Hey wait," Buffy heard behind her on the steps from the station. She looked up to see the girl. "Um, thank you, I mean for saving me…"

"Don't mention it," Buffy said. She was just turning away pulling up the collar of her way too thin coat.

The girl had called out again and came down the steps to be on level with Buffy. "Um, I, uh, heard what happened to you about your job…um…"

"Really," Buffy said. It was cold and she really, really wanted to get home where the rent was due in a week and the heat worked, _sometimes_. "It was nothing. Happy to help." That should have been the end of it but it wasn't.

"No, really, it was amazing and you saved my life, and…" The girl, _Rory_, Buffy had heard the name was trying to express herself.

"Hey, do you need to make a statement or something?" Buffy gestured back at the station.

"Oh, uh, no, I gave them everything, they said they will call me with further information when they're 'booked', but I can go home. My friend…"

Buffy interrupted again. "Hey, it's really cold out here. And it's not safe out at night here, even in front of a police station. There's a coffee place around the corner. You can get whatever off your chest there and your friends can come and meet up with you." Buffy suggested. Not really sure why she suggested it and didn't just leave but…maybe it was just nice talking with someone.

The two of them had gone to the coffee spot, and it turned out Rory had a coffee addiction, it seemed to calm her right down. And they talked. Rory had been able to call her friend who showed up about 20 minutes later.

Watching the reunion caused Buffy to turn away. It seemed..._wrong_ to watch. "Lane, this is Anne," Rory introduced Buffy to the Asian kid. Immediately the girl with the glasses was asking questions about the attack and how worried she had been and was Buffy some kind of super hero, Buffy didn't answer anything. Rory was able to fill in all the gaps with surprising clarity. Buffy normally thought people glazed over the details or rationalized them to the point that the story really wasn't what actually happened.

Finally Buffy thought it was all over when Rory called her mother. When Rory hung up the cell she told Lane that they had to get on the first bus back to a place called Stars Hollow. Buffy was a bit sorry to have it all end. It was, nice, to talk to a person. But it was also a reminder of who she used to be, the kind of person she used to be. Buffy was going to get up and pay for her coffee when Rory spoke up again. "Anne, why don't you come with us?"

From there it had been a bit of a fight but in the end Buffy had lost, or won, she really didn't know. There was nothing keeping her here, in the city, but there was nothing for her to go to either. Rory had convinced Lane to trade in their fair for a third ticket so that was why the bus wasn't a straight shot to this Stars Hollow. The bus stopped at every stop point between the two. And that was how Buffy ended up on a bus, next to a preppy girl from a small town, and a Korean girl who knew every rock-band that ever existed. They were characters.

Buffy had listened to Rory talk about the small town and her mom, Lorelai. The name seemed familiar somehow. Buffy shrugged it off. Most of the trip she was silent. It wasn't till she realized she was making Rory uncomfortable that she talked about her trip to New York.

Buffy told the two girls – _when did that happen_? Buffy realized she wasn't really that much older than them but there was just this gap, it was unsettling. "I got to bail hay and milk cows on this one farm. I think I had just gotten into Oklahoma but don't ask me to find it on a map." Buffy said. Lane was clearly not really interested but Rory seemed fascinated by the idea that Buffy – Anne, had crossed the country more or less hitch hiking or walking. To hear herself say it Buffy almost didn't believe it. She had been a waitress, janitor, stage hand for a circus, day laborer, and some other unskilled jobs that didn't actually have titles. Pretty much the only thing Buffy hadn't tried was drug mule but there was one point when she was really hungry that she did think about it. In the end she went hungry.

Rory confessed that she loved the idea of traveling. It was her ambition that she would be a journalist and get to see the world, exotic places like Fez. Buffy had no idea where 'Fez' was so she just wished the kid luck. And silently in the back of her mind Buffy also said "hope you don't get eaten by something".

About six hour later the bus pulled in to the station. Rory got up and Buffy moved to let her out. They were the only ones getting off it seemed. "We're here," Rory said stretching. She headed to the front to get off. Lane got up and followed Buffy. They disembarked the bus. Buffy went to the underside and got her old Vietnam Army Duffle bag from the driver. Both Rory and Lane had backpacks; they hadn't been planning to stay in New York for long.

Shouldering the bag Buffy was careful not to stab herself with the sword she had sheathed in Card-Board. She had grabbed it from a grey/red demon somewhere in Ohio. Since carving out new stakes was getting to be annoying she had kept the sword but she hadn't used it yet. Stakes were still easier to carry and she had to face facts, she knew out to stab better with a pointy stick than swing the sharp two foot piece of metal.

Buffy went over to the two girls as the bus pulled away. It was dark and chilly. Rory was looking around for someone, her mom probably. "So this is Stars Hollow?" Buffy asked looking around.

"Well actually the town is a bit of a ways away but my Mom is supposed to be here." Rory said.

"What about Lane?" Buffy asked. She looked at the Korean.

"Hu, if my mom found out about this she would never let me out of the house ever…I mean I would be lucky to see the sun."

Buffy had to smile, "you can live without it." She said. She looked around. "Who's that?" Buffy pointed to a figure a bit off walking up and down by a Jeep.

Rory turned and instantly shot off into a run, "Mom," Lane ran behind her. Buffy made her way at a more steady gate. No point in running. It wasn't her mother.

The scene followed was one that could have come out of a sitcom. The older woman, Buffy noticed, wasn't really what she pictured when she thought of mom. The woman, Lorelai, grabbed her girl into a fierce hug. It was visible Rory couldn't breathe for a few moments. Even when Lorelai let go she only let Rory go as far as arm's length, "My God, what happened, you scarred me half to death, you were gone for hours, the bus what happened you get a flat, are you hurt –"that was how it went on one question after another at about a mile a minute till she finished with, "Let's go to Luke's. I need some coffee."

"Mom," Rory said finally breaking away from her mom but not very far. "This is Anne; she is the one that saved me."

The older woman took notice of Buffy. The slayer identified several reactions cross the woman's face; one was shock, the other awe, and concern. Tentatively, Lorelai offered her hand to Buffy, "Thank you. You have no idea what she means to me…I can't thank you enough."

Buffy could understand the hesitation. She only could imagine how she looked. She shook Lorelei's hand. "That's okay, happy to help." They broke the shake. "Um, I'll pay back the ticket, as soon as I find a job. I promise."

Lorelei's eyes widened a bit and then she looked to Rory and then Lane and back to Buffy. "Oh, okay…" she nodded as if she understood what was going on. Buffy realized that what should have been obvious. Rory hadn't told her mom she was coming with company.

To her credit Lorelai didn't freak out, at least not that Buffy could see. She smiled; wow she is really pretty, "Um, can you give us a sec, Anne?"

Buffy nodded, "Sure."

Buffy watched as Lorelai guided her daughter a bit away. It was pretty clear what was being said and besides Buffy could still hear them. She turned to Lane. "Tell Rory thanks, but I need to find a place to crash." Buffy turned and started walking away.

"Oh," Lane looked confused, "hey wait, how will we find you?"

Buffy turned around, "Small town right, I'll just be sure to check out Luke's Dinner." She walked off.

By the time Lorelai came back with Rory Buffy was gone and Lane was standing all by herself.

* * *

Note: Hope you like this. It was a spur of the moment thing. Please read and enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking for a Job:

* * *

"Rory, Babe, uh, who is this person…what happened?" Lorelai asked Rory trying to keep from freaking out. "You call saying you were attacked, and the police call me, Luke closed the Dinner – "

"Luke knows?" Rory repeated, "Who else?"

"Babe, I was going crazy when your bus was late and I couldn't call you…"

"Mom –"

"And you show up in the dead of night, with this person and –"

"Mom," Rory's voice rose equaling that of her rambling mother. Lorelai paused for a moment looking dumbfounded, "Anne saved me."

"What?" Lorelai said.

"Anne, saved me," Rory spoke very slowly, "I was being attacked and she came and beat the guys up before they could hurt me. She lost her job so I invited her to come with me and Lane."

"Kid'oe, what do you know about this person, she could be a axe murderer or a pickpocket, you can't just get someone to come to a new town without at least thinking about it…where are her parents, is she 18?"

"Uh," Rory tried to think, had Anne mentioned anything about her family. "I know she has been cross country, and she didn't have to save me. Besides If she was going to cut my throat I think it would have happened by now."

"Don't even joke about that," Lorelai grabbed her little girl into a bear-hug, "Never ever."

"Mom," Rory's muffled protests came out, "Can't breathe,"

"Oh," Lorelai loosened her grip but not by much. She looked down into Rory's big round eyes…so clear so sure that this was the right thing, "Okay, okay…" Lorelai let Rory go and turned to walk back to where they left Lane and Anne but when they turned around only Lane was standing there alone.

"Lane, where did Anne go?" Rory said her hands wide in confusion.

"Um," Lane looked down the street, "She went to find someplace to crash…" She shrugged, "She said she would find a way to pay you back at Luck's."

"Where is she going to crash in the middle of the night in Stars Hollow?" Rory asked looking around and turning back to her mom, "Mom we have to go find her."

Lorelai looked down the street then back at her daughter. Her face was just as distressed as Rory's but cooler heads had to prevail, "Honey, its late, and…" she looked around, both hoping to see the mysterious girl, but at the same time glad the issue had been set aside. "Rory, it's time to go home." With that she turned and went back to the car. She was already fishing for her cell, Luke would still be up and after scaring him like she had he disserved a call. Lorelai Gilmore did another turn around to see if she could see Anne but there was no one.

* * *

In the day light the quiet town had come to life. Buffy walked down the side walk of what must have been the main street. There was a big park in the center with a gazebo and lots of walking paths. Seeing it Buffy couldn't help but think of a perfect hunting ground for vampires. Lots of bushes, lots of cover. There was also a cemetery but that was on the edge of town. Rory had done a very good job describing Stars Hollow. Buffy had to stifle a small laugh, she had trouble paying attention to anything her teachers said but a kid's ramblings had stuck with her.

"Luke's Dinner" was right where Rory said it would be, and looked like a hardware store from the outside. There was also a book store, and a market. Cars were starting to drive by, and people were walking. It was nice, no other word for it. _Kind of weird_ Buffy thought to herself. _I had seen Sunnydale at night all the time, when it was quiet and everyone was asleep but I never saw it wake up or the sun rise…except that last day_. After she has stabbed Angel with the sword and watched him be swallowed whole in a vortex to only God knew where, if God knew where. She had seen the sunrise then.

Buffy shook herself into focus, her stomach rumbled, but she ignored it. She only had a few dollars and that was going to have to stretch. She walked down the side walk attracting a few looks but nothing major. She was sure it was because she was new. She had tried to clean herself up using a hose and a store window so she didn't look that bad…at least she thought she didn't.

"If only Cordelia could see me now," Buffy muttered.

As she walked she heard music and not the kind from a radio but real music from a living person. In a second she saw a short, kind of strange man in a shabby jacket playing a guitar. "…and everyone knows I'm in over my head-over my head…"

Buffy remembered this guy, "Rory called him the Touba-door, Tourador, Troubadour, yeah that was it, Troubadour, some weird guy that was always playing and singing around town. Looking around Buffy saw no one else that stood out, shrugging she made her way to him.

"Sir," she tried to talk to him.

He just kept playing, "...seconds, it's all the time she on your mind, she's on your mind…"

"Sir?" Buffy tried again, but wasn't getting anywhere. She waited figuring the song would end and she could ask him where the day labor normally waited but once he was finished with the song he was right into another one with seamless transition… "Sir? I need some help –"

"HEY! HEY!" Buffy turned around at the sound. A big older man with a beard came out of a store wearing a sweater and shaking – was that a fly swatter. "Hey, I told you not in front of my store, move alone vagrant,"

Buffy felt a moment of instant dislike; this ass was telling her to get lost. _I just got here, JERK, I've never seen you before_… She was almost about to drop her bag and pop him, not hard but hit him all the same when the Troubadour started moving away still playing his song. Oh, Buffy realized, he had been talking to the guy not her…she reaffirmed her grip on the duffle.

The man then was staring straight at her. His frown deepened, "Can I help you Miss?" He asked one eyebrow raised very high. Buffy knew suspicion when she saw it but what choice was there, take a chance maybe he knew someone who was hiring.

"Hi, Sir," people always liked it when she said 'sir' or 'ma'am', "I'm Anne. I'm new here and was wondering if there was a place I could find some work."

"Oh," The man said with what Buffy thought was over exaggeration. But the immediate change from suspicion to what seemed genuine friendliness put her off her game. She wasn't accustomed to things becoming better, they were supposed to get worse and only after she hit someone did they get better. He offered a wide gesture of welcome. "Welcome to Stars Hollow, we are always happy to get new arrivals. Where you staying, Chester St? I heard the old William's place was sold, your parents must be really happy with that investment – "the guy went on and on. It was just like Rory, _does everyone in this town speak like this?_

It took a second before Buffy realized the man actually expected her to speak up. "Uh…I'm not here with my parents…" she said. The man looked confused, "I'm kind of traveling and I stopped here with the bus. I'm kind of looking for a job before I move on, do you know anyone looking to hire?"

"So you didn't move here?" The man repeated, "And you are alone?"

Buffy nodded. If this guy had said that exact same thing but had been in New York she would have instantly been on her guard thinking someone was going to jump out and try to rape her. Over the last few months Buffy had seen a new side to the darkness, the side that didn't need monsters or vampires but showed how ugly and horrible people could be.

"I see," the man said. Buffy wasn't sure what that look that followed was but suddenly a name Rory had kept saying came to her, "You're Taylor right?" The man gave her a blank stare, completely taken aback. She was right "Yeah, your Taylor, Rory talked about you."

"Rory…Rory, Lorelei's daughter Rory?" the man clarified.

"Yeah, we came in on the bus together. Nice kid had just good things to say about the town and stuff…" Buffy said. Once she said that Buffy could see an immediate change in Taylor's demeanor.

"Well," he nodded his head, "We do try," he shrugged begrudgingly, "So you are looking for work?"

"Yes, Sir." Buffy promptly replied.

"Well, what kind of experience do you have?" he asked.

Buffy shrugged, "All kinds of things, I've done farm work, was a waitress a few times, janitor, yard work, assisted a plumber…"

"Ah, I see." Taylor said. His lips twisted a bit and he looked behind him at was appeared to be a grocery store. Turning back he spoke up, "If you are aren't looking for steady employment one of my backroom workers is out with the flu. Can you stock, unload trucks etc.?"

Buffy looked up at the older man and gave him a half smile. "I can handle it."

* * *

The rest of that day hadn't gone so well. Lorelai had had an emergency at the Inn, and Michele was refusing to answer phones again. And what was worse was that everywhere she had turned there was talk about what happened to Rory.

Her cell rang. "Urr," she had just put the car in park and dug around in her purse for her cell. Seeing that it was Rory she flipped it open, "Hey Babe, what's up?"

"Nothing, look I really think I should go and check out Luke's, she might be there."

Lorelai had insisted on Rory staying home Sunday to recover. The kid had protested insisting that she was fine but Lorelai wouldn't have it. "No, you stay home and watch TV."

"Mom,"

"No, hey, most kids dream of their parents telling them to stay home, eat ice-cream and watch TV."

"Most kids don't have the person that saved them disappear in the middle of the night."

"Are you sure, have you ever heard of a guy called Batman, they made a TV show about it. Why don't you watch it."

"Mom – "

"Okay, okay, look, I'll swing by Luke's and see if he's seen Anne. Heck, its Stars Hollow someone new shows up and they instantly repaint the population sign."

"Alright," Rory sounded placated. Lorelai could tell she was pouting, made her all the more a baby doll. "You will check,"

"I will check." Lorelai promised.

"Okay, see you when you get home."

"Cool, and I'll bring Chinese."

"Right," Lorelai could hear Rory smiling. Good back to normal.

After hanging up the phone, Lorelai got out of the car. She was going to keep her promise she could get the Chinese and then swing buy Luke's to see if the mysterious disappearing Anne had shown up. Lorelai doubted it, but she also felt bad for the frosty welcome. It was cold enough at night and once Rory had explained the whole store at home it really did seem like the girl was down on her luck. The least she could have done was get her something to eat, Rory had been famished.

* * *

Lorelai was carrying her overly laden bags of chow's chicken, fried rice, noodles, Buda Delight, and orange chicken with broccoli to Luke's. She had to fumble with the door since her hands were full.

She just got a grip on the bags and was reaching for the door when she saw the person staring at her through the door. "Ah!" Lorelai jumped back then flashed an annoyed look "Kirk!"

The tall, skinny guy opened the door from the inside, "Lorelai,".

"Yeah," she replied.

They stared at each other.

"Are you going to move so I can come in?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm holding the door for you," Kirk replied.

"Kirk, you're standing in the door way."

"But I'm holding it for you, so you can grab it and then come in. I read in my text book for my "Men/Women Myth and Reality" class that holding a door open for a woman is demeaning and ultimately just perpetuates the lie that women are weaker and in need of men's help. However holding a door so that a woman can take it and let herself in is an act of assistance to a fellow being that is gender neutral so there is no bias to women."

"Ah," Lorelai said. She stared up at him. He stared back. Finally she reached out and placed her hand and the bag of Chinese food against the door. Kirk let go and stepped out of the way. Lorelai came inside and walked past Kirk without another word.

"She could have said thank you," Kirk said to himself as he went back to his table.

Lorelai set her bags on top of the counter and took a stool. Luke came out from his kitchen sniffing at the air. With near super human senses he zeroed in on Lorelai. "Get that stuff off my counter, I serve food here."

"Luke I have a question," Lorelai ignored him. "Have you seen a blond girl?"

Luke was still sniffing at the air and looking at the bags, "How much food did you buy." He came over to the counter, "Can you even eat that much?"

"Uh, Yes I can," Lorelai said in a DUGH face. "So have you seen a blond girl today?"

Luke turned away from the bags and gave her an annoyed look, "Lorelai I get a lot of customers. I don't pay attention to their hair."

"Luke, you're a guy…at least I think so, you notice cute blonds. It's like in your genetic code."

"You mean like them?" Luke pointed to the back tables. Lorelai looked and saw three blond girls, all about 16 or 17 giggling and trying to hide a cell phone.

"Hey, no cell phones," Luke barked at them. They put the phone away but got it back out the moment he turned back to Lorelai.

"Nnn-no. You would notice this girl, goes by the name Anne." Lorelai clarified.

"Anne," Luke repeated. The thought about it a second, "no doesn't ring a bell." At that moment the door chime rang as another customer came in.

"Thanks," Lorelai heard a female voice, a little hesitant but familiar. She turned around just in time to see Anne walk past Kirk who was holding the door distinctly open for her. She was giving him a careful look measuring him up. But once inside she came to the counter.

"Excuse me I'm looking for Luke Danes –" Anne saw Lorelai at the counter. "And never mind."

Luke looked between the two women. Then back at Buffy, "Let me guess, you're Anne."

The blond took a moment then nodded, "You're Luke?"

Luke nodded.

Anne focused on Lorelai, "And you're Rory's mom."

"Right on all counts," Lorelai smiled but it was a bit strained. The young woman didn't have her duffle bag but she was holding a platic bag by her side. She was wearing only a thin gray sweat shirt.

Anne walked over to the counter where Lorelai was sitting and fished inside her pocket. "I was going to drop this off but since you're here it makes more sense to just give it to you."

"Give what?" Lorelai asked. Then she remembered, Anne said she would pay back Rory for the bus ticket.

Anne pulled out two $10 bills. "I don't have it all. I kind of need to rest but I don't shirk on debts."

Lorelai at first didn't want to take the money. She looked at the offered bills. Then her gaze drifted up to the young woman's face. It was so hard, so definite. She had black circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and she was so thin. But here she was offering 20 dollars to help pay off a bus ticket.

Lorelai felt ashamed and at the same time so humbled. And an instant feeling of kinship. She had been like this, no not even close to this. Mia had taken her in, literally, gave her a job and a place to stay. Helped her raise Rory. She hadn't even been on the street for more than a day. She had no idea how old Anne was but she couldn't be older than 18 and how long she could have been on the streets or road or where ever.

Slowly Lorelai took the two Tens. Anne nodded and turned to leave. Lorelai saw a shopping bag from Taylor's market and the distinctive shapes of cans.

"You went shopping at Taylor's?" She asked all of the sudden.

Anne stopped and looked down at the bag. "Uh yeah, he gave me some work today. I helped Dean unload and stock in the back."

"Oh," Lorelai replied. "You're working there now?"

"No, only for today," Anne clarified. She was simply answering the question, there was no hint of begging or making up a story or anything. Lorelai didn't have the young woman pegged as a thief but even if she had this moment would have convinced her she was wrong. "One of the back room workers was out sick, so maybe tomorrow but nothing solid. Taylor said to come back early and he'll see."

That did it, Lorelai, knew what she had to do. "Thanks Luke," she said and got off the stool. She grabbed her bags of food. "Anne, how do you like Chinese?"

The blond frowned for a second. She looked at the plastic bags with the red dragon on them and then back at Lorelai. "I love it." She stated.

"Cool," Lorelai then walked past the blond and turned using her butt to push the door open. Doing this she looked back at Anne. "Come on."

The blond turned to look at Luke who just shrugged then made a gesture of 'go ahead'. That was something Lorelai love about Luke, they were on the same wave length…accept when Luke was a bit slow, or dressing himself…or making coffee, or doing anything that she wouldn't do…other than that they were in sink.

Anne followed Lorelai out.

* * *

Note: Hope you liked it. If you haven't caught on yet here is the general idea: Buffy is still on her own after killing Angel. She is hurt, emotionally, spiritually, and in other ways. She isn't the same smart perky blond she normally is. She is Lorelai's niece on Joyce's side, but due to circumstances the family isn't very close. Buffy does not recognize Lorelai or Rory, and as of yet she hasn't heard the Gilmore name spoken allowed. Figuring Buffy is still running on survival mode so things like last names really aren't high on her list of priorities.

Also, as of right now, no one is looking for Buffy officially. Joyce hasn't filed missing persons, and the police aren't looking. So as far as the extended family knows, Joyce Summers is still in California with her daughter who none of them are in regular communication with. Buffy probably knows the Gilmore name and that her grandparents are on the east coast but she isn't looking for them nor does she seem interested in figuring out where she is on the map. Right now she let Rory take her to Stars Hollow because she had nowhere else to go and Rory was offering to pay for the ticket.

Okay we should all be up to speed.

Request – I'm not all that funny so if anyone has good jokes or lines that would fit please let me know in review or PM, I'll be sure to credit you. If anyone feels I don't get a character right let me know. This is the first time I've attempted a Buffy story or anything like a Gilmore Girls drama.

Okay that's all.


	3. Chapter 3

Starting a New life:

* * *

Lorelai opened the door to her house. It was a bit difficult fumbling with keys since she was handling the two large bags of Chinese Food. Anne had offered to hold them but Lorelai insisted that she could handle it.

As the door opened Buffy felt an intense almost painful feeling deep down in her stomach and a tightening in her chest. The next several moments didn't register to her brain. It wasn't till she was inside the home that she realized she had somehow realized she had walked in and was standing in the entryway.

Buffy imagined her mom for a moment and her friends, Willow, Xander, Giles, Oz, even Cordelia…and Kendra. The house was warm and inviting. She hadn't thought of it for so long, home. Buffy realized she had stayed in hotels, motels, apartments, basements, barns, open fields, tents and a whole bunch of other places that she didn't have names for but even the nicest ones weren't like this. Buffy honestly didn't know how to explain to herself what a home was like.

"Anne, you okay?"

Buffy blinked and looked at her host. Lorelai, smiled at her. "You zoned out for a moment."

"Sorry," Buffy said. She looked around and felt the warmth of the central heating. _Wow had I been that cold…when was the last time I was warm?_ "You have a lovely home."

"Thanks," the older woman smiled. Buffy couldn't help but think how nice she looked…not in the lezbo way or anything, but it just struck her as 'angelic'. Then the moment was gone, replaced by another feeling, angelic, Angel, and Angelus. It was almost on Q that someone saved Buffy from remembering too much about her...boyfriend just wasn't the right word.

"Anne!"

Both women turned to see up the stairs. Rory came down the stairs skipping every step. She was in thick flannel pajamas that would have looked hideous on anyone, but the young lady radiating happiness made them suit her. Buffy caught herself thinking they would be really comfy. _What is wrong with me_? Rory came down the last two stairs and hugged Buffy.

First thought that went through the Slayer's mind was _they are soft_, but that was pushed aside by the instinct to push the mass that was grabbing her away. Fortunately Buffy didn't. Rory let go and stepped back smiling. "Mom didn't tell me you were coming. We were worried when you ran off, where did you go…"

Buffy could only give Rory a blank stare for a moment. It was all very overwhelming, almost too overwhelming. The best she could do was smile and turn to Lorelai who was watching everything. She had a kind of bemused smile, but there was no telling if it was meant to comfort the stranger in her house or her own appreciation for her daughter. "May I use your rest room?" Buffy asked.

"Sure," Lorelai said. With a nod of her head she indicated the direction, "just down that way."

* * *

Buffy tried not to walk too fast.

Once Buffy had gone Rory went over to her mom and took one of the large bags of Chinese. "You found her."

"Yeah," Lorelai said.

"Where? Was she at Luke's?"

"Yup," Lorelai started to explain. She led the way to the kitchen. "She came into Luke's just after I did."

"Really, where'd she go all day? She couldn't stay out all night? It was like 10 below or something – "

Lorelai gave Rory, her beloved girl and best friend a look. "Why don't you ask Anne," she suggested. She had seen the young woman's reaction to coming inside and the greeting Rory gave her. It could have been straight out of a movie…Anne's eyes had gone positively doe eyed. Lorelai wondered how long the younger woman had been out on the streets. It had to have been some time to have such a reaction to Rory's hug; Anne had looked like she had been hit with a rock for a second. Lorelai couldn't help but be moved by the sight.

* * *

Buffy looked at herself in the mirror. She was in a small bathroom…what was it called? A woman in Texas…well she thought it was Texas had called it a – 'powder room'. It was small and there was a floral pattern on the walls. And a feeling of safety was almost too much for her to bear.

"Get a grip, Buffy," she said to herself. The moment the words were out she clapped her hands over her mouth. _No, no, no get it together_. Buffy had spent months training herself, block out the feelings, the loneliness. Being hard. She had started talking to herself sometimes but never, never had she ever called herself by her name. Buffy, the use of that word had felt like…like something that was wrong but so right.

Buffy closed her eyes and braised herself over the sink. She opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. Same face, same face that always looked back at her. Whiter than normal and she knew she had dark circles under her eyes. Her hair was oily and if she took it out of the band she used to hold it back it was stiff and had split ends. Buffy knew she didn't look as good as she once did but it was different. Disassociation or something.

Buffy took a breath. She stared at herself. "Okay, Anne, get it together." Buffy's jaw set, her shoulders got tense again. She stepped back from the sink and stood straight. She let out the first breath and slowly took another. She spoke a narrative in her head, _you've killed vampires, walked into the lairs of monsters, crawled out of hell, and saved the world, this is nothing, nothing, nothing…_

* * *

Rory was helping to dish out the many different chickens and noodles onto plates when Anne came back in. The blond smiled meeting Rory's eyes. "We were just setting up," Rory greeted.

"I see, " Anne said looking around. She was quiet for a moment then animated again, "can I help with anything."

"No, no, you're a guest, we can handle it," Rory said.

Lorelai was fishing out something from the cabinet, "Aha," she emerged triumphant, holding a jar of – Folgers Coffee Grounds. "I found it," Their guest looked at her for a moment like she was crazy person, "Coffee…" she said as if that explained everything. The lack of express was kind of funny, Anne was going to have to lighten up if she expected to survive in this house. "Okay, you don't know me all that well but something you can file away, coffee to me is like ambrosia, it is the drink of the gods, it's my treasure." She clutched the jar to her chest like it was something valuable.

"I thought I was your treasure," Rory chimed in smiling. This was clearly witty banter…Buffy watched it wondering if she and her mom ever talked like that…probably not.

"Honey, I love you, you are my world but next to coffee on a cold night take the back seat sister cuzz this is my baby." Lorelai rubbed the jar and then moved to the coffee machine.

Anne turned back to Rory dismissing Lorelai as a nut-job, "You sure I can't help?"

"No really," Rory repeated, "go into the living room, we have a whole stack of movies. We'll bring the food." She was so happy and Buffy couldn't help but smile a bit more and nod acceptance.

Buffy moved to the living room. Again she felt that feeling of warmth and comfy something. On a coffee table she saw a stack of DVDs. She hadn't seen a movie in…wow it was a long time. She went over to the pile. She picked up the first title. "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory," She set it aside, "Marks Brothers: Duck Soup", she picked up another one, "Pretty Woman", "Little Women". Buffy held the last title. "That was a book right?" She set it aside. Seemed like a nice enough show.

Buffy sat on the couch and sank into the soft cushions. She leaned back letting her shoulders relax. "Comfy?" Buffy's eyes opened to see Rory and her mom coming in. She sat straighter. Rory set a plate down in front of her. Woh that was a lot of food. Buffy's stomach gave an audible growl. Placing her hands over her stomach she looked up at the other two women embarrassed.

Be gracious hosts both Rory and Lorelai pretended they heard nothing. "So what did you pick," Lorelai asked.

"Oh, uh, 'Little Women'," Buffy handed the DVD over.

"Oh, good choice," Lorelai said she got up to put it in.

The rest of the evening progressed with ease. Buffy listened quietly watching the movie but then focusing more on how Rory and her Mom talked. It was fun listening to them comment about the actresses and the costumes. They were so relaxed, so normal…she couldn't believe she was here. Before too long she had drifted off before the movie ever ended.

* * *

Buffy woke up feeling very strange. For a moment she thought she was in her own bed back home in Sunnydale. She stretched her arms just a bit feeling a tight blanket pulled over her. She stretched and broke the seal…she had been tucked in. Looking around Buffy took a moment to remember where she was. Rory's house. She had had dinner with them and watched…some movie with girls in hoop skirts.

Slowly she got up and worked her legs. She looked around and listened. There were no sounds. The house was quiet. Looking out the window she saw it was still dark. But the sun was just creeping out.

Buffy let herself stretch out wide. Wow, this was the best feeling she had had in a long time. Her neck popped and her joints loosened. She had had a really good sleep. She didn't realize how tired she had been.

The sound of footsteps above her head caught her attention. Slowly a Lorelai came down in her bathrobe. "AAAAHHhhhoooo," she yawned, "Good morning,"

"Morning," Buffy said a moment later. She felt a bit awkward just standing in the woman's living room. She followed Lorelai into the kitchen.

As she did she saw Lorelai get a large mug and make herself some coffee. "Um," Buffy tried to think of what to say, "Thank you for letting me stay the night, and for dinner, I didn't mean to be a pig."

Lorelai smiled, "Oh it was nothing. Glad to have you. " She looked at Buff for a moment. Then it was her turn to look imbarresd. "Would you, um, would you like to use the shower?"

Buffy blinked, a shower, a shower. "Um, yeah, thanks."

* * *

Lorelai showed Anne to the bathroom. She got out some fresh towels and soap. Once she was settled, she let Anne do her thing. Poor thing, Lorelai thought. She was back downstairs when Rory came down in her school uniform. "Honey," Lorelai said. "You don't have to go to school today. I'll call and –"

"It's Monday, Mom. And besides I'm fine." The younger Lorelai went into the kitchen and put two poptarts into the toaster. "Besides, I have a test on Tuesday so I need to be there for the review."

"Yeah but," Lorelai gave it up. Rory was nothing if not serious about school. Lorelai had no idea where she got it from, wasn't from her that was certain.

"So, what do you have planned?" Rory asked as her breakfast popped out.

"Oh, well I figured grab breakfast at Luke's then meet with Sookie at the Inn. You know normal stuff."

"What about Anne," Rory asked looking towards the sound of the running water.

Lorelai followed her daughter's glance. "Sweetie, I don't know." She said. "She seems like a nice girl but we don't know anything about her. A place to crash and some food isn't a big thing but what else can we do?" Lorelai said. From the short while she had known Anne, the young woman was polite, quiet and very controlled but none of that mattered really when you thought about how much that wasn't known.

"Maybe she can get work at the Inn." Rory suggested. She grabbed a coffee cup.

"Oh smooth," Lorelai said. She thought about it. The owner had of the Independence Inn had taken Lorelai in when she and Rory had just shown up out of nowhere. She had no way of knowing who she was and if things would work out…maybe…Lorelai looked into her daughter's eyes.

"I'll think about it."

That seemed to satisfy the kid. Then as if her ears had been burning Anne came around the corner. She was in her street cloths again. But despite that both women starred in shock…

Anne had morphed. The blond's hair had changed from a dull matted yellow to the color of wheat, bright and shiny. Her skin was now clean, and though still pale it was clear and smooth. The only thing that really stood out where the dark circles around her eyes. But she looked like a real person. If she hadn't been in her street cloths still she could have looked like anyone in Stars Hollow.

Lorelai looked at Rory who smiled back at her mom. The older woman admitted a smile too….

* * *

Buffy sat in the passenger seat of Lorelai's jeep. The wind was blowing through her hair as they drove down the populated street. She turned and looked at her driver. Lorelai noticed and smiled, "What?"

"Just thinking," Buffy said. She turned and looked back out the window. Lorelai had offered to take Buffy to pick up her duffle; and a unexpected invitation to come to see where Lorelai worked.

"Here," Buffy pointed to a side street. Lorelai brought the jeep to the curb. She looked out toward the street. Her look showed her surprise and a trace of disgust. But she didn't ask or say anything. Buffy liked that. Too many people that offered help wanted to know things that she didn't want to talk about. "I'll just be a minute." Buffy got out of the car.

Lorelai waited in the car while Buffy went down the side street. Buffy kept her head on a swivel while she went over to a large dumpster. Looking around one last time she went to the far side of the large metal box. Sliding her hands under it she took hold and pulled up. The mettle screamed in protest but rose up. The duffle bag was wrapped in a trash-bag under the dumpster. Buffy held up the dumpster while she reached in grabbed her bag and pulled it out. It had been well hidden and it was cheaper than paying for a locker the bus station.

She took the trash-bag off and discarded it. The thing smelled. Since her shower Buffy had been very aware of how her cloths had smelled, and her bag wasn't much better. Shouldering it she walked back out the alley.

* * *

Lorelai pulled up to the Independence Inn's staff parking lot. Anne got out and followed her. The blond's head was looking all around. Her mouth was open in awe. Lorelai smiled. There was something innocent about it all. "Come on." She said.

They entered through the kitchen door and were welcomed by the smells of Sookie's famous something something omelets, hash-browns, and various other things. Anne blinked and took in a deep whiff. "Wow,"

"Yeah, Sookie's our chef." Lorelai explained. "She's around here somewhere." Then as if by magic there she was.

"Hey, Lorelai," a round woman came around the large stove. Before either woman could react Sookie put something in Lorelai's mouth.

Buffy blinked, at the exuberant energy the woman exerted. She smiled up at her taller friend. "Well." She clapped her hands. "Come on tell me what you think."

Lorelai chewed, once then twice and then her eyes rolled up in her head. "Oh, oh'ma'god," she tried to talk through what was in her mouth, "Sooki-Sookie, what is this, it's great."

"I know, Jackson came up with this new fruit and I took it and kind of did the chocolate strawberry thing with it only I used coffee chocolate so it's more in the morning kind of something you can put into breakfast menus…"

She spoke so fast that Lorelai just smiled. "UM, Sookie, that is really good." Then she remembered, "Oh, Sookie, this is Anne," Lorelai held her hand out and a blond girl came up. "She's thinking of working here."

"Oh, nice to meet ya," She grabbed another dark thing from a bowl, "Here have one, I don't have a name for it yet but I love them."

Anne's reaction was almost identical to Lorelai's only far more intense. "Oh, oh man that is –" forgetting where she was and who she was she said something in a different language.

Lorelai and Sookie didn't know what it was but it sounded dirty. Anne realized what had happened and there was visible discomfort. "Um…I picked up some Spanish in Arizona."

A second later both women were smiling and laughing. "Oh I like her," Sookie said. She grabbed Anne's arms. "Wait till you try my Polish Omelets. They are sublime, not to blow my own horn…"

"Sookie," Lorelai stopped her. "Anne's already had breakfast and I need to show her the rest of the Inn so she can make a informed decision."

"Oh, oh yeah, of course." The chef smiled. "When you make up your mind come back."

Anne smiled, showing lots of teeth. Lorelai rescued her, "Come on,".

She and Anne went out to the front.

"Who's the hottie," one of the junior cooks asked.

"Hey," Sookie pointed, "Focus on the omelets, Chuck."

* * *

Lorelai guided Anne through the dining area into the main lobby. A black man was on the phone behind the desk. He had a phone to his ear, "No I'm sorry we're completely booked, still completely booked. Oh, let me check," he turned a page of a calendar, "No I'm sorry we're completely booked."

Lorelai went over to the desk and leaned over it. "Hey, Michel, I have to take Anne around call Jerald and tell him we need to have him come over and clean out under the porch."

The man, Michel, gave Lorelai a annoyed look. "No I'm sorry we're completely booked – No you're ignorant." He then hung up. "Who is this, and why do I have to talk to that stinky man, Jerald?"

Lorelai looked over her shoulder at Anne, "That is Anne, I'm showing her around to see if she would like to work here –"

"Doing what," Michel interrupted her, "She looks thin, we need a grounds keeper not a little girl."

"I wasn't thinking of her working the grounds, Michel, and Jerald is an exterminator and James saw something go under the porch."

"James can't see three feet in front of him. And Jerald is a loony and he stinks."

"Uh duh, he cleans up dead animals." Lorelai said. Michel gave Anne a dirty look. Then he looked back at Lorelai, "she's too young to work here."

"What are there child labor laws now," Lorelai joked, "She's…she's…uh" She turned around "Hey Anne, uh how old are you?"

The blond blinked, she had been mesmerized by the banter. "Oh uh, 19, I'm 19."

Lorelai turned back to Michel a big triumphant smile on her face. "Oh very well." Michel grumbled.

* * *

Buffy walked with Lorelai to a small cottage off by the trees. "So what do you think?" Lorelai asked. As they were walking. She had been watching and it was obvious that Anne had been trying to be very careful in controlling her reaction. But it was obvious that the girl had been if not excited than at least imagining what it would be like to work here.

"Well," Buffy thought about her words, "There are a lot of characters here."

"Yeah," Lorelai said, "I enjoy it, keeps life interesting."

"What would I do," Buffy asked. That was the real hitch. After seeing all of this she really had to admit it didn't feel so bad being here.

"Well, I could use a new maid. Housekeeping is a big job but someone has to do it." They reached the door to the cottage. Lorelai pulled out the key and opened the door. Inside was a fairly wide living space, a tub with a curtain and a stove and oven. There was a separate bedroom too. It looked like one of the best places Buffy had ever stayed in. Of course when she had been there she had shared it with six other people four had been guys.

"Nice," she said. "So what is it?"

"Well if you decide to work here, it's yours."

Buffy gave Lorelai a blank look. "Mine,"

"Yeah, yours."

"How much? A place like this has to go for, well more than I can afford."

"Free room and board and I'll pay about 2/3 the normal maid paycheck." Lorelai gave a big grin looking down at the dumb struck blond. "Well,"

"Yes," Buffy said. "Yes, I don't care what you want me to do, I'll go under that porch and take care of whatever is down there. Yes."

"Good," Lorelai said. She looked around, "Well I'll let you move in. There is hot water and there is a washing machine in the Inn. And just let me know if there is anything you need."

Before Lorelai got out the door Buffy called over to her, "Um, when do I start?"

"Tomorrow sound good?" Lorelai said.

* * *

Note: Feedback please. I'm trying to write for my other story and I'm having a bit of writer's block. So any feedback to get my mind working would be lovely. And let me know what you want to see or think should happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I'm Anne

* * *

Buffy sat in her new 'apartment'. It didn't feel like an apartment more like a cottage but still really nice. Nicer than most places she had stayed in. She was perched on a squeaky bed with bed sheets grabbed from the inn. What made it really wonderful was it was quiet, no one to share with and it had a door with a lock. Being able to lock your stuff up was such a weight off the mind; it literally made Buffy dizzy.

She had taken another 'hot' shower which again was amazing. Then she had been able to wash her close in the large laundry machines up at the Inn. She was now in a gray t-shirt and a worn out pair of jeans that she hadn't washed since…Oklahoma maybe.

Being clean was the best part of all. The room was clean, she was clean, her socks were clean. Buffy ran her hand through her hair and felt it fall through her fingers. She had been able to use one of the small shampoo and conditioning bottles that were put in all the rooms. She felt like a person again.

From the bed she could look out into the fading light and felt content.

As she was looking out the window she couldn't help but notice a figure skulking around. He was wearing a bright orange jump suit and a tank strapped to his back. But that wasn't what was weird; he was on his hands and knees sniffing the ground like a dog. As if he realized he was being watched his head came up and looked at the window. Buffy wasn't sure if she should wave so she just sat there staring. The guy got up to his feet quickly and started strolling away…trying to act like nothing had happened, like him sniffing the ground like a blood hound.

Buffy couldn't say what it was that made her get off the bed or get her shoes. She couldn't say why she went outside and started following the guy in the orange suit. Before she knew it she was in the wood-line and the light had almost gone from the sky. By necessity Buffy had become more cautious…of everything. Her senses were always on full alert when she was alone, which was all the time.

It was the sound of a twig crunching that set her off. One, Two, Buffy sprang up placing one foot out onto a tree then pushing off and flipping over. Her hands landed on the guys shoulders and dragged him with her as she continued to arc over.

"UPH!"

Buffy landed in a fighting stance both fists up ready for a fight. The figure she had just flipped to the ground was laying on his back…moaning.

Buffy held her stance and just watched the scene before her. It was the man in the orange jumpsuit. Buffy now saw in the fading light a big red ant cartoon on his chest and a red circle with a dash through it. He didn't try to get up…or couldn't Buffy realized. The tank strapped to his back was acting like a turtle shell and he couldn't get up!

A bit confused Buffy checked herself. She stood straight being her hands to her side. _Why had I…something isn't right_. Buffy knew enough to trust her senses and her gut.

"Uh…uhhh…" the guy in the jumpsuit was still maoning.

Buffy walked around him. "You wouldn't happen to be Jerald would you?"

At the sound of his name the moaning stopped and the guy's head tried to move and look at her. "Ye-yeah…I'm Jerald."

"You're the exterminator Lorelia called?" Buffy asked again.

"Uh'hu. I'm just looking for vermin." He said trying to look at her over his big nose. "I was called…please don't hurt me."

"Why were you coming up behind me?" Buffy demanded.

"You were following me and I was scared. I was just going to tap you on the shoulder…"

"Sure you were." Buffy said more to herself than to him. She looked around making sure they were alone. Finally she walked over to his shoulder and reached her hand down.

Jerald looked up at her and bighting his lip took her hand. He pulled down and she pulled up. "Woh!" Jerald sprang off the grand and landed more or less on his feet. "Woh you're really strong." He was no small man himself and rubbed his shoulder.

"Sorry for jumping you." Buffy said. "I'm Anne." She offered her hand again this time in greeting.

Jerald looked at it a bit unsure but then smiled and gave it a good strong shake. "Jerald Farley, no relation to Chris Farley."

"Nice to meat you." She brought her hand back. She took a brief sniff of her hand ignoring the fact she was being rude…there was a definite odder that hadn't been there before. She eyed Jerald. "Bit late for work isn't it?"

The exterminator's smile wavered a bit. "Well this is when the critters come out. Got to think like them you know. Get into the head of the rat and other um…pests."

"ah" Buffy nodded. "I see your point. Kind of like tracking a scent."

"Yeah, yeah like tracking a –"Jerald looked into Buffy's eyes then abruptly turned around and ran. Buffy let him take two steps before jumping forward and front kicking him in the tank. "WOOOOH!" CRASH…

Buffy walked around the big man sprawled face first in the ground. She stood in front of him. "Let me make this easy for you. I don't know what you are but I know what you're not…Your too clumsy to be a vampire so I'm guessing some kind of demon." Jerald managed to squirm up to his elbows. His wide face looked up at her and Buffy saw something she didn't expect. She looked down at him and pointed to her nose. "Your nose is coming off."

Jerald crawled back and reached to his face. His nose a rather real looking prosthetic was hanging on at one side and showed the black nub that looked very much like the rough black wet nose off a blood hound.

Buffy was surprise that she out of the blue started feeling…bad for the demon. There was this look of defeat that came over the large demon's entire body. He just seemed to cave in on himself. Buffy even heard some snuffles. She blinked realizing she actually felt – sorry, for the thing…like she had bullied it.

"Why are you crying?" she asked her tone showing more annoyance than anything else.

"B-because you know and now everyone will and – and me and Alice will have to move again and – the pups just got into a new school and – "Jerald just sat there crying now openly.

For a demon he wasn't very tough. Buffy wasn't sure what she felt at that moment. First she kind of felt bad for the guy, a bit disgusted by his weepy attitude, put off by the fact he was some kind of dog demon – he did say he had puppies right – and maybe most of all anger at herself. She was past this. Destiny, being the Slayer, demons, vampires; it was all supposed to be out of her life and this time she ends up finding it all on her own. And in this town of all places…Who would have thought Sunnydale would be a gateway to hell.

"Hey," Buffy said. Jerald kept crying, not loudly but he wasn't paying attention to her any more. "Hey, Dogface!" She spoke out this time louder. The demon stopped crying and looked at her shocked and obviously scared. "I got some glue in my place. We'll fix that nose and you can go on your business."

Jerald stared at her. "You're not freaked out. No running to tell the police or anyone at the Inn?"

"No…" Buffy thought about that again. "You don't eat people do you?"

Jerald was half way to his feet and stopped mid way. His eyes were wide in shock and disgust. "People – yuck – why would I eat people? All that fatty skin and…" he stopped thinking better not to continue. "No, no the Misses packs my lunch," he reached into his jumpsuit but stopped when Buffy dropped back into a fighting stance. The last guy that made a move like that had tried to pull a gun on her…tried since she broke his wrist and threw the gun into a gutter drain.

"No no," Jerald said. He pulled out a ziplock bag with…Buffy felt like she was going to vomit, and it took a lot to make her vomit these days.

"No wonder…you're an exterminator." She turned away. "Put that back."

The exterminator dog demon did as he was told. "Come on," Buffy said. "Let's get that glue."

* * *

Buffy ended up having to use white past to stick the nose on which made Jerald sneeze a lot. But he assured her he could get home okay. She asked him several questions, mostly having to do with the supernatural elements of Stars Hollow. To her relief Jerald said that he and his family were the only residence that lived above ground. But there were few vampires every now and then. They tended not to stay, Stars Hollow was a bit small. In general it was really as it appeared a quiet town.

"Besides the Big Boys keep things pretty neat and tidy?" Jerald said.

"Big Boys?" Buffy was careful. She had not once let herself sound 'nice' to Jerald. Internally she was confidant that he was more or less harmless but harmless means jack and shit when you let your guard down.

"Yeah, kind of like the Demon Mafia."

"A Demon Mafia," Buffy's spine began to fuse together. She had seen the Godfather.

"Yeah but they don't do much here. Stars Hollow is too small for them to worry. That was one of the reasons me and the Miss moved here."

"And the other reason?" Buffy asked putting the glue away in a drawer.

"Big rats…" Jerald grinned and patted the spot where his dinner was under his Jumpsuit.

Buffy blinked once. Coming back around she went to the door of her 'apartment' and opened it. A very clear signal for 'get out'.

Jerald smiled working his nose into place and got up taking the hint. He was about a foot and a half taller than her and outweighed her by maybe 200 lbs but he kept his head down and made a visual effort to appear submissive all the way out the door.

"Jerald," Buffy said standing in her doorway. The demon turned around and looked at her. "Don't worry; I will keep your secret." She didn't wait for a response and shut the door.

* * *

It was five o'clock in the morning when Sookie St. James parked her car in the employee's parking lot and was heading to the main kitchen door. She made it up the first step when "Hey there." Startled her and she jumped up the last two steps. She spun around and saw a blond girl, Anne. Grabbing her chest, "Oh man, you scared me. What are you a Ninja?"

Anne stood in a pair of jeans and a bland gray T-shirt despite the chill in the morning air. Her hands were in her pockets and she looked apologetic. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, no, no, no…I'm just catching my breath. Wow, where you standing there when I parked?"

"I'm a quiet walker."

"Oh…" Sookie wasn't sure what that meant. "Anne, you like to be called Anne right?"

The blond let a bit of a smile creep into the corner of her mouth. "You could call me her Ladyship but I kind of like Anne."

Sookie broke out into a smile. "Oh you're going to fit right on in. Come on up, I got to get breakfast started.

"Sure." Anne came up the steps and followed Sookie into the kitchen. Sookie placed her arm over the girl's shoulders but Anne stepped just far enough to make it awkward. _Not a huger_, Sookie made a mental note. "You hungry?"

Sookie saw Anne's eyes brighten, but then she visibly covered it up "Yeah, if there's time befor work. I can always wait till lunch."

"Oh don't be sillly,"

* * *

Several Days Later:

"Friday, I hate Friday." Lorelai spoke out loud driving to work. It wasn't true. She loved the weekend but ever since she had made that deal with her parents to help pay for Rory's school Friday dinners had become the bane of her existence.

Her jeep drove up the hill to the Independence Inn. After parking and coming in through the back she was greeted with the sight of Anne holding a mop and arguing with Michel. Her instant worry changed to amuzment as she watched the floor show.

Michel - "You Pest, this is your entire fault,"

Anne – "My fault, how is it my fault?"

Michel – "Because you have the mop! What do you do with mops?"

Anne – "You want to see what I can do with a mop."

Michel – "They are my favorite pair. My favorite, now they are rewind. Worst than that they are soiled…"

Anne – "Its gum! Give me the shoe and I'll run it under some hot water. It'll come off."

Michel – "That is not the point…and hot water; do you know what hot water would do to my shoes?"

Lorelai watched this go on till Sookie poked her head out of the kitchen. "They still at it?"

Lorelai nodded. "So uh, what is it about anyway?"

"Oh, Michel stepped in some gum and blames Anne because she was supposed to clean the floor." Sookie explained, "Anne says she did and called witnesses. Now they are just going back and forth."

"Did she clean the floor?" Lorelai asked. Anne had been working at the Inn for about a week now and was the model employee. In fact things had actually gone better than Lorelai would ever have expected. Buffy had been working as a maid in the morning, cleaning and setting up rooms and in the afternoons was helping to fix the fence way out in the woods. She was low maintenance, ate her meals out of the kitchen, normally taking them the shed/cabin. And she had no problem with the general silliness of the other staff.

Rory was even dropping by more often to see Anne. Lorelai had once offered to invite Anne over again for dinner but the blond refused. She did make it up to Rory by going along with quiz prep for one of Rory's tests.

The one thing that did hold Anne apart was her seemingly disinterests. No that wasn't right. Lorelai had seen plenty of Anne in the last week. She wasn't making herself scarce or hiding away…she worked, talked, asked about Rory and about Sookie's relationship with Jackson which was budding. But no matter what the topic was or what was going on she didn't laugh openly, or do anything to add in, it was always being on the brink, just on the edge of the circle…she was a girl Luke. The image made Lorelai smile.

It was at the moment that the two combatants were about to come to blows one of the guests children came through the room chewing a wad of bubble gum. Both Anne and Michel turned and watched the kid pad by with identical glares. They turned back to each other then both did about faces and walked away without any further word.

"I kind of wanted to see her hit him with the mop." Sookie said.

* * *

Note: Well sorry this took so long. I was supposed to go farther with it but just couldn't get the time line to work out for me. It's only been a week, a little less since she came in late in the previous weekend. We should get some action soon.

I want to give credit to Allen Pitt for the idea about the demon exterminator. I wanted a way to bring more buffyverse into Stars Hollow but hadn't figured it out yet. So thanks. Hope the rest are enjoying the story and if you have ideas or anecdotes don't hesitate to let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Town

* * *

"See you on Monday, Sweetie," Sookie said as Anne walked through the kitchen grabbing dinner on her way out.

Anne stopped at the door. She turned around and looked at Sookie St. James. "Monday, did I miss something?"

Sookie turned, "Yeah, weekend, what day did you think it was?"

The Blond blinked, "Wow, where did the time go?" _When was Monday?_ Buffy hadn't bothered counting days, when they started blending together it just didn't matter. She shrugged and turned to leave.

"Hey wait a sec." Sookie called after her. Anne stopped half way out the door. Woh, it was chilly this late at night. "Hey, why don't you come into town tomorrow, the solstice fair will be going on. The whole town comes and you can find all sorts of fun stuff, and there are shows, it's a real event." She beamed already thinking of the lemon tarts she was going to make for it.

The blond smiled back, but it was tight. "Uh, thanks, maybe I will."

Sookie's warning alarm went off; Lorelai had the same look when she was trying to get out of something. "Oh, come on, Anne…wait have you ever been into town?"

"Yeah, I've been into town –"

"Cause that one day after you got off the bus doesn't count." Sookie went on. "Have you even met Kirt, or Miss Patty, or Taylor, or –"

"Oh, I met Taylor, yeah; I met him, nice guy."

Sookie gave Anne a blank look, "Taylor, nice guy, Darling you did not meet Taylor."

Anne looked around for escape, "You know I'm so close to finishing the fence in the back, and what about the horses, someone's got to rake that muck…and –"

"That's it, I'm calling Lorelai," Sookie threw up her hands and went back inside.

"No, Sookie wait –" Anne tried before the door closed.

* * *

Lorelai and Rory sat at the fancy dinner table. Emily, Lorelai's mother, was droning on about some Chilton event and how this close to Christmas it was a big deal. Emily took a break to go yell at the latest maid and Lorelai made the sign of a gun placed it to her head and pulled the trigger. Rory gave her a severe look and mouthed, "Be nice". Richard sat at the other end of the table acting oblivious to everything. Something he had a great deal of practice at.

Emily returned, "Well that girl doesn't know a Saver'wa from a Jones Clark," Lorelai looked to Rory for translation.

"They're artists but with tables and chairs." Rory explained.

"Ah" Lorelai said. She turned to Emily, "Can you really be an artist for building a table?"

"Lorelai," Emily admonished, "Art comes in many shapes and sizes."

"Got it," Lorelai's phone then started ringing, the theme song from Iron Chef sounded off.

Everyone at the table stared at Lorelai while she struggled to get the phone out of her bag. She held it up and was about to answer when Emily cut her off, "Lorelai we are having dinner, put that thing away."

"Yeah, but its Sookie," Lorelai tried to explain.

"I don't care, you can call her back after dinner; though who would call someone at this hour."

"I conduct business sometimes in the late afternoon," Richard mused more to himself than to anyone else at the table."

"But you do that with your parlor time. It's like enjoying an evening sugar." Emily explained the difference.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. It was mote anyway, the phone had stopped ringing…then it buzzed with a text. She quickly opened the message ignoring her mother's disapproving stare. "Oh," she turned the cell screen to Rory, "it's about Anne."

"Really," Rory sat up attentive. It was adorable to see Rory react that like. She was really taking a shining to the latest member of the Independence Inn family. And Lorelai had to admit she liked the girl too.

"Anne, who's Anne?" Emily interrupted the thought.

"Oh," Rory was first to answer, "She's a friend of mine."

"Why would Sookie be calling about a friend of yours?" Emily questioned. Somehow that woman always knew when she wasn't being told everything.

"She works at the Inn, Mom," Lorelai explained turning off the phone, "Sookie was just telling me to make sure Anne doesn't work over the weekend."

"You were going to make her work over the weekend?" Rory asked disapproving.

"No, no, I guess she thought she was…"

"Well is she supposed to work weekends?" Emily asked.

Wow this was turning into a family discussion.

"Yes, if she is contracted to work weekend shifts and doesn't her pay should reflect that dereliction of duty?" Richard added.

Lorelai looked from her dad to Rory to her mom. "She isn't contracted…I wasn't making her work the weekend." She looked at Rory, "Honest, I don't know why Sookie called," Then an idea did occur to her, "Maybe she was going to give in some overtime to earn a little extra."

Rory thought that over. Richard asked, "Your employee does not have a contract? That's just not good business, Lorelai, what stats the employee's privileges or more importantly the conditions with which said employee can be terminated?"

"It's not that kind of agreement, Dad,"

"It's an illegal isn't it, Lorelai." Emily spoke up, "You are knowingly employing an illegal immigrant. Its thoughtlessness like that that is the reason for the immigration problem in the first place."

"I don't think she's in the country illegally, Grandma," Rory said. "She's pretty blond and speaks pretty good English."

Lorelai couldn't help but make a joke, "I don't know, Rory, she curses in Spanish."

"She what?" Emily said.

"That doesn't sound like a proper way for a subordinate to behave around her employer," Richard added.

"Yes and what kind of influence could such a person have over Rory? Lorelai you must think of these things." Emily continued.

At this point Lorelai was smiling at the absurdity of it all. "Its okay, Dad, she's a good kid and she's been doing good work." Turning to her mother, "And she is a fine influence on Rory. She is fitting in just fine with the Inn." Then Lorelai remembered early today the show between Anne and Michel. "Oh" she spoke to Rory, "Michel was blaming her for some gum on his shoes and guess what Anne was doing." Rory leaned intent to catch the punch line. "She was mopping the dining room floor." Rory stifled a laugh and sat back down.

"I don't get it, what's so funny about this woman and a mop?" Emily said wanting to be let in on the joke.

"It's nothing, Mom," Lorelai said.

"No there is something funny about this?" Emily insisted,

"Grandma, it's just kind of funny because that's how I met Anne in New York…" Rory stopped talking suddenly. Lorelai smiled a guilty smile. She had told her parents that Rory had gotten into some trouble with her New York trip; how could she not, but she hadn't gone into details.

"New York, where you were attacked?" Emily seized on it. Richard watched on intent as well.

"Well," Rory was looking between her two grandparents and then to her mom.

"It's nothing serious," Lorelai cut in taking the pressure off Rory. "Rory hadn't gotten separated from her friend and some people tried to mess with her."

"Yes we know that. You said that, how does this Anne with a mop fit in?" Emily prodded.

"Well as I understand it," Lorelai sounded as calm as she could, keep this from blowing up. "It was serious enough were Rory ran into an open building. Anne was the Janitor and when these people followed Rory inside Anne defended her."

"With a mop." Richard said clarifying the point of the mop.

"Yes," Lorelai said looking from her father to her mother. Emily looked grave. Yup she was going to take this personal.

For a moment everyone was quiet. Till Rory spoke up, "Anne got fired for leaving the door open and the mess that was caused. So I invited her to come with me to Stars Hollow. She didn't have anywhere else to go," Rory tried to explain.

Both elder Gilmores looked across the table toward one another. It was Richard who spoke first. "So I gather you offered this woman a job at the Inn in gratitude for her service." He wasn't really asking, he didn't do much of that, it was a lawyer thing. "Any other arrangements made for this woman?"

"Uh," Lorelai didn't really see where this was going. "She gets room and board. She's living in the shed out behind the Inn. But no, nothing else." Feeling a need to defend the young woman in question Lorelai continued, "She paid me back for the bus ticket and all week has been to work early and been a pleasure to know."

"Well isn't that nice," Emily stated and contemplated the dinner. Lorelai looked around the table. Suddenly this didn't seem so funny.

Just then a maid came in. "Um, Sir," she spoke in as meek a voice as a grown woman could. "There is a call, a Mr. Racula."

Emily glared at the woman. "Excuse me, we are having dinner." But Richard was already getting up from the table. "Richard?"

"Emily, this is an important client to my firm. He just arrived to the east coast, and he came to us from Wolfram & Heart and the senior partners want to make sure he doesn't go back."

"But we're having dinner." Richard was already gone. Emily stopped talking. She looked back at the table and both Gilmore girls turned to each other with nerves looks.

* * *

Lorelai let Rory drive the jeep while she called back Sookie. "Uh…oh, I see…yeah you're right…you bet, tell her if she doesn't than the kitchen is closed." She hung up the phone and smiled again.

"What?" Rory asked concern on her precious face. "Something wrong with Anne?"

"No, no, Kidd'o. Sookie was just telling me Anne's afraid of going into town."

"What?" Rory smiled, she didn't believe it. She talked with Anne every time she visited the Inn all week. She seemed to be afraid of nothing. Anne would tell her about the road and how you can tell when it is safe to accept a ride and the tells when it isn't. "She's afraid to come into town."

Lorelai looked thoughtful. "She's probably just acclimating. I remember when we first moved here I was a bit wary of going down and dealing with all the people. I clung to the Inn."

"What changed?" Rory asked.

Lorelai looked at her daughter. She smiled "Rory, as much as I love you – when you were little I had to get away from you."

Rory stifled a snort, "You had to get away from me."

"Nothing personal," Lorelai defended herself.

"Why would you tell me that? That's horrible."

"I know." Lorelai kept smiling. They drove on in silence for a little bit then Lorelai spoke up, "I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Rory smiled but kept her eyes on the road.

* * *

Saturday morning Rory, Lane and Lorelai drove up to the Independence Inn. Rory had been up since seven but she had to keep gabbing the lump on Lorelai's bed to get on the road. It was now lunch time.

Rory was smiling, thinking of the day and the fair. She wanted to show Anne all the venders and take her to the bookstore and a whole bunch of other things. Lane was less thrilled to be sharing Rory but had to admit she wanted to see the infamous Anne again. She hadn't seen her since they got back from New York, which her mom never would learn all about.

They had to stop and get coffee from Luke's, and grabbed a few cinnamon buns. Rory had to cover the box to keep Lorelai from snacking on all of them.

They parked and walked around and down the hill to the shed/apartment. Rory knocked on the door. Her mom made some comment about the crisp air and how refreshing it was. There was no response. Rory knocked again. The three women looked at each other.

Lane shrugged, "Maybe she's already out."

"Hm." Lorelai sounded. Rory just looked disappointed.

"Well, we tried," Lorelai said. She turned around then tapped Rory on the shoulder. "Speak of the devil," Anne was up the hill pushing a weal-barrel loaded with materials.

Rory ran up the hill followed by the other two to catch the blond before she disappeared again. "Anne,"

* * *

Buffy heard someone yell out Anne but it took about 3 steps before it registered, _oh me_. She looked around for the source of t he call. Then she caught sight of Rory running up the hill followed by her mother and Lane. "Sookie, I said no," she muttered to herself. She set down the barrel and whipped her already chalky hands on her faded jeans.

"Anne," Rory stopped short of her. Buffy held up her hands showing the dirt and chalk in a don't hug me way.

Lorelai and Lane followed up. "Hi, Boss," Buffy said. She nodded to Lane. "Nice to see you again, Lane."

"Hi, Anne," Lorelai said. She took a look at her and smiled, "So what you've been doing?"

"Fence. I ran out of cement for the posts. "Anne answered.

"Oh." They all looked at each other. "So you have any plans? We were going to all go and see the fair. Thought you might like to join us."

"Oh," Buffy said trying to sound surprised. "Um, well that's nice of you. But I got a lot of work to do and that cement won't mix itself."

"Anne," Lorelai stopped Buffy's meandering excuse. "It's Saturday, come with us, have some fun."

Buffy smiled. That sounded very much like she was being told. "Thank you."

"Please," Rory said. Buffy looked at Rory. There was never a more pathetic/sweet look. Maybe Willow when she had been swooning over Xander but it was close regardless. Before Buffy knew it she was nodding.

"Great," Lorelai said. "But you might want to change first." She ran her and up and down in the air indicating Buffy's look.

"Right," Buffy agreed. "Just let me put this stuff away."

* * *

Buffy walked around the fair grounds. She had lost Rory and Lorelai at a water-gun event. Rory's boyfriend, Dean, had shown up. It was actually a bit painful for Buffy to watch that adorable girl and her boyfriend be together._ Rory's only 16. When did I start thinking I was so old?_ It was so clear that Dean was in love with Rory that the only thing Buffy could think of was her feelings for Angel. How he would hold her like Dean wrapped his arms around Rory.

She turned around a cart and saw Jerald. The big man saw her too. There was a moment of pause. Buffy looked down and saw two seemingly normal kids. Jerald then hurried them away. Buffy didn't know it but a small twitch happened at the corner of her mouth…there was something about being feared. Angel once said how it could feel so good. She shook it off and went on her way.

She shook herself out of it. Looking around she saw one place that seemed free from the noise and confusion of the festivities. Luck's Dinner. Buffy walked over.

* * *

Luke was wiping down the counter when a blond girl came in. He said hi and told her to sit anywhere. She went to the counter. He gave her a menu. "What can I get you?"

Buffy looked at him tiredly. "Coffee, if you have it."

"Sure thing." Luke turned to pour a large mug. "You're, Anne, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" The blond said looking more alert.

Luke put the mug down before her. "You came in here earlier this week," Luke said dryly. There were some shouts of joy outside that caught Luke's attention. "Damn Nuts…"

"Yeah," Anne agreed. She turned to look back outside.

Luke turned looking at Anne again. She must be about 17, maybe 19 but no older, he was sure. A touch of curiosity came over him. But Luke did not think of himself as a noise neighbor so he didn't ask. "So what do you think of the town so far?"

Anne looked at him. She shrugged. "I like it. Lorelai has been really good to me." There were more shouts and some kind of fire-cracker was set off. Taylor's voice could be heard – "Get out of here you Hooligans". Anne looked back at Luke, "They don't do this all the time right?"

Luke shrugged, "Yup, pretty much…"

* * *

Note: Okay enough fluff. I wanted to set Buffy up in Stars Hollow. I didn't write it but assume she has now met most of the town characters. She has been there a week. I also want to say I've set up the bad guy.

DUNDUNDUDA!!!!! The moment we've all been waiting for should come in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Still a Slayer

* * *

Buffy finished at Luke's after about an hour. By then it was starting to get late. She easily picked out Lorelai among the thinning crowd. The older woman smiled when she saw her.

"Hey you, where'd you go?" asked Lorelai.

"Just dropped into Luke's for a bit." Buffy explained. "Nice guy."

"Yeah, he is." Lorelai agreed. She cast a look in the direction of the dinner.

_Oh yeah, she's gots the hots for him_, Buffy thought to herself. Looking around she let out a yawn. "Wow, didn't realize it was so late. Where's Rory and Dean?"

Lorelai smiled. "She and Dean went off for some alone time." Buffy raised an eye brow. "Its not like that, Dean is a good guy."

"He's a guy," Buffy said _wow can I sound more bitter_. Buffy though about Angel and how he had been the perfect gentleman when they first met. Once when he was wounded she had let him sleep in her room. He has insisted that he would sleep on the floor and never made a move on her. The very next day she found out he was a vampire. "But he seems okay."

Lorelai shook her head but smiled all the wider. "You know some times I think you are so young but then you say something that makes me think you're my age."

"How old are you?" Buffy joked.

"Ha, nice try kid'o."

They started walking. It wasn't long before they came to the end of the block and Buffy turned in the direction of the Inn. She looked back at her boss. "Well I think this is where we part ways."

"You sure you don't want me to drive you?" Lorelai offered.

"No thanks," Buffy said. Before Lorelai could offer anything else Buffy started walking. Lorelai watched the young girl walk away. Tonight had been fun but she also saw something that made her very sad for the young woman. The way she walked and never looked back. It was too much like when she had left home and never once looked over her shoulder back at what she was running from.

* * *

Buffy woke up Sunday and tried to go back to work but the weekend Staff had insisted that they had strict orders to not let her do anything. So she ended up taking breakfast out of the kitchen and spending the morning in her shed/apartment.

Buffy tried to sleep and make the most of her day off. For a few hours that worked but soon she started to dream.

Buffy was walking through what looked like an office. It was full of people in suits. A big man with gray hair came up to her. "Excuse me but I'm late."

Buffy followed him into an office room where she saw a large table. To one side were more nicely dressed people. Lorelai was one of them. Then she turned to the other side. There she saw an army. There were demons and vampires. Some carried huge axes or guns. Some were all grr faced and others didn't have faces at all. One of them came forward and reached out a hand covered in barbed wire. The big man reached out to take a hand.

Buffy woke up. Slowly Buffy's eyes focused on the ceiling. What the hell? Getting up she felt her sheets stick to her bare shoulders. She had been sweating all night. Damn. Instantly she started feeling cold. Buffy got up and looked out the window. It was starting to get dark. Feeling that she needed to get out and stretch her legs she got changed and grabbed her coat.

* * *

Buffy had taken a walk. This week she had kept close to the Inn but that venture to the town fair has awoken the natural interest in knowing what was around. So she had found a pat through the woods and led in the town's general area and started walking.

After about an hour it was completely night and Buffy was just seeing the town through the trees. Despite the cold Buffy wasn't overly uncomfortable. Something told her that snow was on its way. She liked snow, not in any crazy way but first snows were always pretty to look at. California had never been big on snow unless you went up to the mountains.

Buffy kept on walking. She knew that nothing would be open but it would be nice just to walk around for a bit. On her way she saw off to the left what looked like a graveyard. She made a point to steer well clear of it. That was too close to her old life.

To reach main street Buffy entered through the residential side of town. Not overly far from where she thought Lorelai and Rory's house was. She was just passing between two fenced off yards when her acute hearing picked up a sound, a crashing sound and crying. Before Buffy's mind realized it she was hoping a fence and landing in a crouch low to the ground and about to spring up onto a porch. The sudden realization stopped her. _No, wait, what am I doing_? She told herself. _This is none of my business. Just go back to the Inn_.

Something kept her where she was. She knew this wasn't good. There was a smell in the air, something not unfamiliar. The sound of a dog howling triggered something in her. In an instant Buffy was up leaping up the steps and punching her foot through the screen door at the back of the house. The stronger wooden door held firm but not to a quick second kick. It splintered to one side and Buffy ran in.

She didn't suspect this. She couldn't have planned it. Running in she was past two small children and she saw a woman on the floor. Two vampires stood in dark suits. One held a large familiar man by the collar, Jerald. "You think you can hold out on –" the vampire saw Buffy standing in the hall.

"Who the hell are you?"

Buffy's eyes were wide. _No, no, no, this was supposed to be a safe place, why are there vampires here_? She didn't answer.

The other vampire sniffed the air. And smiled his long jagged teeth showing in the light. "Dinner." He stepped towards her. His tongue licked his fangs. This was going to be easy. But the moment his hand grabbed Buffy's shoulder she exploded.

Buffy's eyes focused on the vampire closest to her. Her right arm shot out smashing the railing to the staircase to her right. Grabbing one of the splintered dowel thingamagigers she drove it into the vampire's chest right where his tie clip had been. The vampire looked up stunned as Buffy stepped away. The vampire, his suit, and the stake all exploded into dust.

Another instant Buffy was charging the other vampire who was holding, Jerald. He dropped the large man and brought his hands up to block her but she plowed into him anyway. They both rolled onto the ground. The vampire was first to get up and tried to kick at Buffy. But she was already on her knees and blocked it with her forearms. Then jumping up she sent the top of her head right under the vampire's chin. The vampire fell back but not down. Now they had changed positions. And the vampire had a clear exit to the back door that Buffy had broken in by. Taking a look at her the Vampire faked out by stepping forward and then shooting back.

Buffy's legs were running before she even thought of checking to see if anyone was okay. She jumped off the porch and was hurling herself over the fence after the vamp who had cleared it in a single leap. Buffy's heart was racing. She could just see the vamp as he entered to woods. She was going in right after him. In the back of her mind she was screaming at herself, _No, no, no, no_…

* * *

Lorelai Gilmore woke up to a phone call from Michel. His voice rang with displeasure at some kind of inconvenience that she couldn't think of at this particular moment. "Okay, okay, Michel, I'm up I'm coming." She got up and was heading toward the bathroom. "Yeah, fine, fine, I'll see you…going to the bathroom now, bye." She hung up.

After shutting the door Rory yelled up. "Okay, I'm going to school, I'll see you later."

Lorelai yelled back but her mouth was full of toothpaste.

By the time Lorelai pulled into the Inn parking lot there was a large group of people all surrounding something. Lorelai tried pushing her way through but no one was budging and her heels weren't giving her any traction. A second later Anne was by her side. The small blond tapped her on the shoulder. "Let me, Boss."

Lorelai stepped aside while the blond moved forward. She was so focused on the crowd that she didn't notice Anne's hair wasn't pulled back was hanging lose around her face and neck. With two hands she started prying people aside, and not to gently at that, "Make way, Manager coming through. Get out of my way."

It was a moment later and Lorelai was seeing what all the commotion was about. A guest was sitting on the side of the flower bed. She was flapping her arms and saying that they were terrible and their faces were mutilated and great big teeth.

"What's going on?" Lorelai asked Anne. The younger woman shrugged. "I was out back with my fence."

Other staff were out and Lorelai left crowd control to them. She had to find Michel. The concierge was behind his desk answering phones, like normal.

"Hey," Lorelai said coming up to the desk. "Why are you here, why aren't you out side?"

"Because," Michel drawled out. "That nut is drawing attention in a negative fashion. I've been on the phone with the police telling them that nothing is wrong and nothing was damaged."

"And that's the truth," Lorelai said. But at Michel's look she started to doubt it. "What's missing?"

Michel sighed, "One of the horses is gone, and it looks like he broke the stable door."

"A horse is gone," Lorelai repeated, "and we're not telling the police why?"

"Because the police aren't interested in a horse they want to know about the crazy woman outside screaming about munsters under the beds."

"Okay," Lorelai got behind the desk and picked up a phone. "You continue with damage control I'll call the doctor, just in case she is not alright."

In all the excitement no one was noticing that it was starting to snow outside. A pity because Lorelai loved the first snow.

* * *

Rory was just finishing her English class when Tristan, her least favorite person appeared by her side. "So Mary, what you doing after school today?"

Rory gritted her teeth and picked up her books. Tristan not normally dissuaded followed her into the halls. "You know eventually you're going to have to give in. This whole stalwart thing doesn't work well for you."

"Ooh, stalwart, that's a new word for you," Rory shot back. "Now leave me alone, Tristan."

"Why don't you hang with us after class? You'll have fun." He leaned up against her locker keeping her from opening it.

"Because I have a bus to catch." Rory answered, "Now move."

"Oh, you like it when I move."

"Tristan!"

He moved, "Well you might have a problem there. The Busses are closing down till the snow storm breaks."

"What?" Rory said. Tristan's smile didn't answer anything else. Rory grabbed her next class of books and started down the hall.

* * *

The Day when on. An ambulance did come up for the hysterical woman but there were no other situations. Buffy had to give up her outside work for the day because the snow was coming down too thick. So after salting the walks she was called in where there was little for her to do.

Buffy felt edgy. But she didn't want to leave without knowing what was going to happen next. Something told her she needed to stick around. And she didn't want to lie down because of the bruises and scraps along her back, neck and temple hurt like hell. At least they did this morning. Now they were just sensitive.

Sitting in the kitchen Buffy was watching Sookie start preparing for Dinner. The round woman was always moving in no understandable pattern. Always this way and that. Buffy had no idea what she was making but it smelled good.

Lorelai came in with a phone to her ear. "Okay but…I understand but…okay."

"Something wrong," Sookie asked when Lorelai pulled the phone from her ear.

"Yeah, the buses up in Heartford are closed down and Rory can't get home."

"Oh," Sookie said not stopping her cooking but still paying attention at the same time. "Well you'll have to go get her right?"

"I can't the Police want to send someone up to get my statement but they can't get here till after they deal with an accident back in town."

"They can't do both?" Sookie asked.

"Sookie, its Stars Hollow, we have like 3 cops." That wasn't really true but it seemed that way.

"Well than can't you call your parents."

Lorelai just looked at Sookie. Buffy got the impression that Lorelai wasn't on good terms with her parents. "I could go pick her up." she offered before thinking. She regretted it the moment the words were out of her mouth.

Both women stopped and looked at her. Lorelai thought about that for a moment, "Do you have a driver's license?"

Buffy had to answer. And it wouldn't sound convincing if she offered but couldn't legally drive. "Yeah, I do."

Lorelai didn't look sure. But after staring at Buffy's face for another moment she made a decision. "Okay, I'll write you the directions."

* * *

Rory was sitting in the gymnasium bleachers at Chilton. She had her golfing cap on, the one grandma had gotten her. Since she had to wait she took the time to work on her swinging with some of the other golf sports people who were also hanging around but they had all left. Now the people inside were the cheerleaders and the fencing team.

She had been reading a book when Tristan fell onto the seat just below her. "So, Mary, enjoying yourself?"

"I was," She commented and focused on her book.

"So you weren't watching me?" He asked as if he was already answering the question.

Rory looked up and noticed he was wearing all white with the weird vest that the fencers were wearing. "You're on the fencing team?"

"No," Tristan said with mock contempt. "I'm just so good that I give the team a chance to practice from time to time."

Rory didn't know if he was being sarcastic or not, "How nice of you."

"Yeah, well my way of giving back to the school that's given me so much in return."

"Why don't you continue giving and go away." Rory said.

Tristan mocked surprise and hurt. "Mary,"

"Hey Rory," a new voice drew their attention.

Both looked around and saw a severe looking blond girl who looked tired, cold and pale. "Anne," Rory said grabbing her bag and getting up. The blond smiled back as Rory came down to meet her. "Why are you here?"

"To pick you up."

"Really?"

"Yeah, your mom was tied up at the Inn and I was free." Anne shrugged. Big school by the way. I got lost when they said where the parking lot was."

"Hey, Rory, if you needed a ride you could have always just asked me." Tristan stepped into the conversation.

Rory looked up at him irritated, "Oh now you know my name."

Tristan spared her a patronizing look and offered his hand to Anne. "Tristan, a friend of Rory's."

Anne looked at the hand and then to Rory's face. "Yeah, sure you are." She spoke to Rory ignoring the boy. "So you got your things." She then saw the hat, "And what is that on your head?"

"Oh," Rory pulled it off and held it up. "My golf cap."

"Your golf cap?" Anne repeated.

"My grandma gave it to me, and everyone takes an intermediate sport."

"Golf is a sport?" Anne said. At that moment the cap was snatched out of Rory's hand.

"Hey," Rory said turning and seeing Tristan already three steps out of reach.

"You know something, your friend is right, you should try something like fencing. Gets the blood pumping." Tristan smiled his supposedly award winning smile.

Anne glared at him alongside Rory. "Give it back Tristan," Rory said.

"Why don't you take it." Tristan replied completely at ease.

Now they were starting to attract the attention of the other students.

* * *

"How about you give it back before I beat you like your dad beats your mom." Buffy shot out with pure venom. Her neck hurt, and she was still agitated from last night. Work today had done nothing to channel her energy and this ass had just stepped over the line.

The guy Rory called Tristan was shocked at first but quickly covered it up and winked at her. "Well well well. Mary's got a new protector huh."

Buffy started stepping forward. "Just forget about it," Rory said. He placed a hand on Buffy's arm but she was too ready for a fight. Buffy began moving forward.

"tell you what Pajama Boy, give me one of those swords and I'll stick it up your butt. Then you'll beg to give back the stupid hat."

"EW, a challenge." Tristan said. He had been waiting for this. "Okay, Anne." He was keeping his distance from Buffy but was now circling towards the fencing line. He tucked the cap into his vest and pulled out two fencing swords, sabers. "We don't need the sensors do we?"

Buffy smiled, "That's okay, you're going to feel it either way." The sword was tossed into the air and she caught it by the hilt then reversed her grip in one motion. There was a subdued 'eww' coming from the now fully enraptured audience.

* * *

Tristan smiled. He had no doubt that whoever this Anne was she had never even held a saber in her life – a sharp burning sensation snapped across his cheek. Stumbling back there was a collective "AW" from the crowd. Tristan reached up to his cheek and pulled his fingers away. A few drops of blood were on his fingertips.

The blond was standing still her eyes staring at him with pure hatred. Her guard however was completely down. Tristan took the opportunity to show payback. But the moment his saber was up it was hit aside so hard that his arm went completely the other direction and the mettle of the other sword slammed into the top of his shoulder. He bit back from yelling in surprise. But his shoulder hurt and he was thankful that he was still wearing most of his pads.

Now Tristan looked at Anne with equal hatred. Without saying it he mouthed the word bitch and charged her.

Rory didn't actually see it. One moment she was watching Anne standoff with Tristan and then he was charging her. The moment after Anne was on top of Tristan her sword held in both hands pressed over his face.

Rory put her hands to her mouth in shock. Anne's face was completely covered by her own hair hanging down. And her neck was exposed showing three red lines on the side. Slowly Anne got up and reached under Tristan's vest to pull out Rory's cap. Tristan stayed down. He was gasping for the breath that had been knocked out of him.

Anne pushed her hair back where it covered her neck and dropped the sword. Stepping over Tristan she handed the cap to Rory. Saying nothing she just started walking towards the exit and the students that had gathered were making way for her. Rory didn't know what to say or do so she just followed.

Before they cleared the body of spectators one person didn't get out of Anne's way. Rory sucked in a breath, Headmaster Charleston. The distinguished older man that ruled over Chilton did not move from Anne's path.

* * *

Buffy stared at a man about her height with white hair and wear little beard but the moment she was going to step around him she spoke. "Excuse me Miss, but are you a student here?"

For some odd reason Buffy stopped. She kept her head down but still looked to meet the man's eyes. He knew the answer to that question, anyone would. "No, I'm not."

"Well then I'm assuming you are a guest of…" he left it open for her to fill in.

"Rory, I'm here to pick up Rory," Buffy answered. Somehow she really wanted to punch this old pretentious snob but she didn't.

"Rory, ah." He looked at Rory, "I'm guessing you have a written consent form or her mother called ahead to confirm."

Buffy was struck dumb. It never occurred to her that she needed permission from the school to take a kid out after school was out. She gritted her teeth and hardened her jaw. "No, I don't believe I do."

The older man had the slightest trace of a smile under his whiskers. "And can I confer that you are a relative, maybe a cousin."

"I work for her mother." Buffy tried not to snap.

"You look so young, why aren't you in school yourself?"

Buffy now as angry. She faced off with the old man. "Look if you want call the Independence Inn and ask for the Manager. If you want proof, you old –"

"Headmaster Charleston," Rory jumped in. "Anne is a friend of mine, and she does work for at the Inn my mom runs. The buses are down because of the snow and Anne was just coming to give me a ride."

"And to stick a piece of sports equipment up a student's rectum?" The head master asked his eyes shifting between the two young women. He had heard that. Rory inwardly cringed.

"Well you see, Sir, Tristan was…" Rory had no idea how to put this.

"Your golden boy there was acting like an ass and needed to be taught a lesson. Maybe you should make sure your students behave themselves or bring back the nuns with rulers." Anne snapped.

Rory's eyes went wide. And she expected him to snap at any moment. But instead he kept that small smile. "Very nice to meet you, Anne. Please next time you come to pick up a student wait in the office and bring written consent from a parent or guardian." He then in a dismissive fashion walked through the path the students had made towards Tristan.

Rory turned to stare at Anne who looked just as perplexed. "Uh, let's go," Rory said.

* * *

At dinner that night Rory was talking Lorelai's ear off about what had happened. "It was the weirdest thing. And Headmaster Charleston –"

"Eww, I don't like him," Lorelai cut in.

"He just smiled like he knew something that we didn't." Rory said this like it made a point. Lorelai just gave her a blank look. "Mom, he didn't even address me as Miss Gilmore or anything. It was like he was measuring up Anne."

"Ew, Measuring up like for a dress or for a take down?" Lorelai smiled at her own witticisms.

"I don't know. He just was different. And he just let us go."

"Well in that case I say don't do anything." Lorelai suggested. You got away with something, this is a good thing."

"And Anne, I thought she was going to kill Tristan for a second there. She was holding this sword right over his face ready to plunge it in."

This Lorelai did take more seriously. "Okay, serious time, Tristan was harassing you and Anne was trying to defend you. That's the picture right?"

"Yes," Rory confirmed.

"Okay, well she likes you so that makes sense."

"Mom, liking me and being about to beat a fencer with a sword don't go together. Where would she have learned to do that anyway?"

"I dun 'know. Maybe she was a musketeer in another life." Lorelai joked. "But she didn't really hurt him right?"

"No, I don't think so." Rory admitted. "And there were these red scratches on her neck and burses."

"You think she was in a fight?"

"I don't know, Mom."

"Okay, well I'll check in on her at work tomorrow. And maybe I won't send her to pick you up anytime soon."

"It was still weird how the Headmaster was acting." Rory was saying again.

* * *

While Rory and her Mom were talking in there warm house Buffy wasn't far. Buffy walked along the wood-line looking down at the town. It wasn't long before she found Jerald's house. She started down.

There was a knocking at the back door. Slowly the big man came down the stairs and checked his nose in the hall mirror. It wasn't till he was halfway to the kitchen where the back door was that he thought of who would be coming from the back door. He stopped not sure what to do. At the same time he sniffed the air and caught the scent of someone familiar the knocking turned into banging.

"Jerald, open up or I'm breaking the door again!" Came a hard female voice. Monica was coming down the stairs.

"Jerald, who is it?" Monica clung to the broken banister in worry. The side of her beautiful face was bruised on one side.

The big dog demon didn't know what to do. "Listen you, I'm counting to three and if you don't open this door you better prey I don't gut you, and your mutant pups."

The thought scared him so much that he went and opened the door. It swung inward and revealed the deceptively small blond human girl. She didn't smile as she stepped in without being invited. Once in the kitchen she saw the woman down the hall coming in.

She dismissed her and looked up to Jerald. "So what the hell happened last night?"

"Excuse me, young lady but it is late." Monica tried to say but the blond wasn't having any of it.

"Nice face, you want me to do the other side." The young woman stared with a perfect mask of disinterest.

Monica was normally a shy sort of person but she didn't back down to threats. "If you don't leave I'm calling the police."

The blond did turn now to face Monica. Jerald tensed ready to jump in-between them. The blond instead of moving towards Monica went over to the phone on the far wall and with one hand pulled it, the casing and most of the phone cord right out of the wall. She turned back to look at them both. "Okay, so enough of the crap. What's going on?"

* * *

Buffy had time to think about what Jerald and his wife had told her on her way back to the Inn. The demon mafia as they were generally known apparently had a new leader who wanted to expand. Jerald apparently was supposed to pay protection money of all things but his 'human' wife wouldn't let him at least not at first. Buffy still didn't get that, a human married to a demon, especially one like Jerald.

In her head Buffy imagined just grabbing her things and packing up. She could be at the bus station in an hour. But at the same time she didn't want to go. Maybe if she just kept her head down this would blow over. It wasn't like the demons were messing with ordinary people. And who was going to even tell anyone about her. She could just let it blow over on its own. Keep to the Inn, just like before. At least till she made some money that she could live off of for a while.

A sound was heard. Buffy turned her head trying to look into the darkness but even her eyes couldn't see all that well. She reached up and scratched her neck.

* * *

The next morning Buffy got up for work as usual. She came in early and got her breakfast. The snow was still all over the ground so she was assigned to help the maids make up the rooms. Buffy didn't' like being supervised but it was something that had to be done because she wasn't used to this sort of thing.

It was around noon when Buffy was sitting down to lunch with some of the other staff that Lorelai came over. "Hey there."

"Hi, Boss," Buffy said.

"Can I talk with you for a bit, Anne." Lorelai asked.

"Sure," Buffy said getting up. She couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy.

They walked into Lorelai's office, a space she almost never used. The name plate that had Lorelai's name on it was blocked when Lorelai sat on the front edge of the desk. "Hey, um Anne, you're not in trouble or anything but I need to talk with you a bit."

"Sure, what about." Buffy tried to be nonchalant.

"Well Rory told me about what happened at the school and I was wondering if you were okay. Has anyone been messing with you or anything?"

"No, no I just saw that punk and needed to do something about it."

"Uh'hu." She looked uneasy, "How about the bruises on your neck. I've noticed you were wearing your hair differently and Rory said she saw something.

Buffy smiled, inside she felt bad for what she was going to do but this was perfect, "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about." She reached up and pulled her hair back. Buffy craned her neck back to show off and make it clear there was nothing wrong.

Lorelai took a look and saw only some small red marks but nothing worse than sleeping on the wrong side of the bed.

"Well," Lorelai said. "That's that. But can you take it easy on the school kids. Rory has it hard enough up there."

"You bet. And sorry I over reacted. I'll real myself in."

"That's great, Anne, thank you."

Buffy walked out of the office.

* * *

Buffy made a point of staying at the Inn the rest of the week.

She did her work and kept her head down. Life would have gone on easy accept Buffy kept having dreams. Most of them she was sitting next to Al Pacino as he said "he made him an offer he couldn't refuse." The worst dream was when Buffy was being strangled by piano wire.

When she woke up she was panting and her bed was cold with sweat.

It was right before the end of School when Rory was called to the headmaster's office. Paris walked with her.

"So what did you do?" Paris asked.

"Nothing, I think." Rory said.

They came up to the door and Paris was all set to go in with her but Rory convinced her to hold back. "I think I can handle it?" She went in and the secretary said to go ahead.

Inside Headmaster Charleston's officer Rory saw the man sitting at his desk. "Ah, Miss Gilmore, how were your classes today?"

"Uh, fine, Sir," Rory walked in hesitantly. "Was there a reason you wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes," the older man went over to his desk. "I was talking with Richard and Emily recently and they mentioned that you were looking for a particular book." He pulled out an old brown leather bound book. The lettering was gold but faded with age. He handed it to her.

Rory's eyes went wide. "Sir,"

"That's alright. Enjoy it." Rory was about to leave when the Headmaster spoke up again. "Oh and that Anne person."

Rory instantly was talking. "Sir, I'm sorry for what happened, Anne was just trying to help me and – "

"Miss Gilmore, please," Rory stopped talking. "Now there was a book I think she would also like. I was wondering if you would give it to her?"

"Uh, yes, sure." Rory was perplexed.

"Very good." He reached behind the desk and pulled a brown wrapped package. It was big. "Here you are."

"Uh, Sir, is this…appropriate?"

"Miss Gilmore, if you are uncomfortable with this than don't. I was just thinking that your friend could use some more enlightening reading material. I'm guessing she is not in school?"

"Uh, no, I don't think so."

"Well than don't you think she might benefit with some material?"

"Uh yes Sir, I'm just surprised you…never mind." Rory picked up the package.

* * *

Emily was just coming back in when Richard was arriving home from work. "Emily," he greeted her.

"Richard, something is wrong with Lorelai."

"Oh, that's nice," Richard said walking over to the bar and fixing himself a drink.

"I just left my DAR meeting and Jessica Steel just heard from Margerit Malone that a student was beaten at Chilton."

"Oh, that's not good." Richard sat down on the sofa. "Is Rory in any danger or at risk?" He asked in mild concern.

"No, but worse, the attacker was from Lorelai's Inn. Immagine that. Lorelai sending a holagan to pick up our granddaughter."

"I'm sure there is more to that, Emily." Richard said.

"I'm going over to speak with her."

"Emily,"

"Richard, someone needs to set her straight. She can not be sending lowlifes to Chilton and who are these people. What effect could they be having on Rory?"

"I'm sure its not that bad."

"I'm going over there tomorrow morning."

"Ah, well enjoy your visit."

The two then settled down in the sitting room till dinner was called.

* * *

Rory dropped by the Inn after school. She didn't see Anne anywhere so she went and dropped off the package with a note by Anne's apartment.

Buffy had been walking around in the wood and was always going way to close to the cemitary. Finnaly after pulling herself away she felt tired enough to head back and get some sleep. When she made her way back through the snow there was a brown package by her door.

Slowly she reached and picked up the note. It read –

_To Anne,_

_Not sure why but the Headmaster said I should bring this to you. Something about continuing your studies. Maybe there's a program or something you could audit or maybe take classes or something. Well I don't know what's in here but hope its something good. Talk to you later._

_Rory _

Buffy picked up the package and thought about the little man from Chilton the day before. What would that ass what to send her a book for?

Buffy set the heavy weight down on her small table and with her finger tore open the paper packaging. And looked in wide eyed shock at what had been wrapped up. She had seen this before. When she had first walked into Giles' library. He had pulled out a identical heavy leather book. On its cover were big letters all in uppercase.

_VAMPIRES_

* * *

Note: I had a lot to get out there but we didn't get to the discovery. I hope you are as intrigued as I was trying to write it. One of my main focuses was to keep reminding the reader that Buffy is still young. She is only 17 and unlike later in the show she is still relying on innate slayer ability rather than skill she could develop with experience.

So I hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: What choice do you really have?

* * *

The weather had turned bad quick. Ice cold rain was pouring down when Buffy finally made it two a bus-stop with a running bus this late at night. He paid the buck ten for her ticket and connection and sat down. Her drenched cloths and thin jacket dripped puddles onto the bench and floor. An old woman who had already been sitting on the same bench looked down at the rapidly growing puddle and then up at Buffy.

Buffy just glared forward not even noticing the old woman get up and move to another seat farther back. There was no real sense of time for Buffy while the bus drove. She looked out the window and saw through the dark a few landmarks and turns that looked familiar but mostly she was going on instinct, basic memory from when she drove here earlier in the week.

When the bus was as close as it was going to get Buffy pulled the stop-request cord and got off. The ice cold rain slammed back down on her and she remembered how cold she was. But too late now. She ran off in the direction she knew Chilton was at.

* * *

It was close to midnight by the time Buffy arrived at the school's grounds. The rain had finally stopped but now she had ice forming on the fringes of her cloths and her jeans had frozen stiff at the shins. There was a wall covered with dead ivy surrounding the school. Buffy could see most of the lights were around the gate with a single guard sitting in a what looked like a nice warm booth.

_Not going in the front way, _she thought to herself. Taking a running start Buffy charged for the farthest corner of the wall form the gate and leapt up. She cleared more than half the way up but had to scramble between the wall and the slightly jutting corner post to reach the top. Once there she crouched and looked around. The campus was full of dark buildings but lights were scattered around all over and some were moving. The school had some security but not much. Buffy fell over the side into a silent crouch then ran off along the wall.

* * *

Hanlin walked through the dark unlit halls of Chilton. His soft shoes gave off the slight scraping sound that echoed down the hallowed halls. He didn't normally stay this late but it happened from time to time. The staff was aware he was here so the few security guards normally didn't bother him while they patrolled around the building. There was no security inside.

He had left his office to grab a soda from the faculty lounge. As a rule soda machines were not allowed on campus for general use since students didn't need the extra sugar and generally unhealthy products they carried. But the faculty voted to have one in the lounge for their own convenience and it didn't hurt anything, as long as it wasn't widely known.

Hanlin held a coke in his hand as he walked through the main office and opened his personal office door. He stepped inside and turned to close the door in a practiced fashion from years of doing it. For someone who held a position like his for years entering one's office was so common and second nature that it was more muscle memory than any conscious thought. Without turning around he spoke. "Please get out of my chair, Miss." He turned and saw the young woman who had been at the school a few days ago. "I don't want you ruining the leather."

* * *

When Buffy had snuck in she had found the doors opened and the office empty. Which had made sense because it was late and who in their right mind would be at work at…looking at the clock she saw it was past midnight. _Yeah, Buffy, why am I here? Do I know this guy is here, was there a note…du no…I just ran off into a storm and now am going to die from the flue or something for what to run and break into a school._ Buffy felt like an idiot. She hadn't thought, she hadn't let herself think pas the anger and the memories. All this and for what…what did she think she was going to get?

Buffy realized again how cold she was so she closed the door and walked inside. She grabbed a blanket off or some kind of decorative rug or something from a couch and wrapped herself in it. Looking around she saw the desk and figured since she was here might as well try and find out something about this guy. She sat in the big leather chair while she fiddled with the desk droors. They opened up with ease, no locks. But inside all she saw were papers that meant nothing to her and pens and pencils.

She had been so absorbed looking around that she didn't hear the slapping of feet on the tiles outside or noticed anything till the doors were squeaking shut. Looking up she saw the backside of the old man, Charleston.

He kept his back to her and for a split second Buffy thought he hadn't seen her which blew up in the other half of the second. "Please get out of my chair, Miss." He said in this disapproving tone. He then turned around and looked straight at her showing no surprise at all. "I don't want you ruining the leather."

For several minutes or what felt like several minutes they stood there or so Buffy thought. She had been so angry over that book and at this guy for sending it. She had been full of rage and felt so violated. Then here and now faced with the old man all that went away. Buffy suddenly felt really tired, and this guy she had hated so suddenly was just another old man, she really didn't care one way or the other about him. This had all been a big mistake.

The sudden swing changed again when Charleston began speaking. "Well you certainly took long enough," he said walking around the desk towards her. Buffy could just watch him confused till he was almost right on top of her and gave her a shewing motion with his hands. Buffy was so thrown off center she got up suddenly and backed away letting the blanket fall back into the seat. She went back to the other side of the desk and just watched the old man.

He wasn't even watching her. He looked down at the chair she just vacated and with two fingers reached down and picked up the blanket. He looked at it and then turned at her. His face had this look of exasperation like he was asking "Oh God why did you force this blond bimbo on me…what could I have done that was so bad?" Keeping the blanket between his two fingers he draped it over a small table to the side and rear by the window. Coming back to the chair he looked down at what Buffy could see was the wet smear she left on the dark brown leather. Charleston let out a sigh pulled out a handkerchief of all things and wiped his chair down before sitting.

He set down a can of soda and then sat down himself. Now the two stared at each other.

Buffy recovered from this bizarre show and remembered her anger but she didn't have anything to say. She wanted to scream at him but scream what…she could break something but what, the office was full of wood and nice looking things but Buffy wasn't the type to go breaking things at random, even though she wanted to.

Buffy wouldn't admit it but some part of her was actually thankful the old man spoke first. "You should take a seat." He said while he turned on his desk lamp adding a small bit of illumination to the room. It stung Buffy's eyes for a few moments but she recovered but she didn't sit. She needed to take control of this situation and she couldn't do that sitting.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she said. It seemed like a good enough question. She didn't know a thing about this guy but she didn't want him to know that. Something general was the best bet…yeah, in Buffy's own heated head she felt clever.

Charleston leaned back in his chair but didn't answer right away. "Did you walk all the way here from Stars Hollow, my dear? You look like you've just swum a river but forgot to take your clothes off."

Buffy became acutely aware of herself and how she did not fit in this setting but it only set her off even more. "Save the small talk you old fart. You sent me the book, why?"

Hanlin's eyebrows rose. He let out a controlled breath of air through his nose and leaned back in to rest his elbows on the desk. "My, my," he said but his tone seemed like he wasn't talking to her. Buffy had met a few people like that on the road and it pissed her off. "I must say you're not what I expected. Oh it was good how you got in past security and I can see you're not afraid of physical adversity." He began talking and he was now looking at her but still his tone was so unconcerned so patronizing. Like he knew everything…suddenly a chilling thought entered Buffy's mind, it ran down her spine. What if he did know everything?

"It must be well below zero out there and here you are in rags." He said. He turned his chair around and grabbed back up the fancy blanket and tossed it to her. "Better you use this than piddling on the rug as well."

Buffy didn't catch the blanket but let it drop to her feet. This was not going as it was supposed to. She was angry, she could take this guy she knew it. But she didn't move didn't do a thing. She felt so helpless she knew how pathetic she was.

Charleston shook his head and gestured with his hands, "Pick it up, young lady." He now looked annoyed. "I swear you are just going to sit and drip on my rug as well. Wrap it around you and sit down."

Buffy slowly did just that but not because he told her to…it just made sense.

The Headmaster rolled his eyes. "Dear lord, Miss Summers, to think Mr. Giles was said to have such a reputation. I expected more from his Slayer." The words struck home and Buffy was out of the chair across the desk and had the old man's tie in her hand pulling him forward across his desk. She topped the moment she realized what she was doing but didn't let go.

The old Headmaster wasn't fighting but his eyes stared daggers into hers. "So you're a common street thug as well," he hissed out, "do you even think about what you are doing?"

Buffy let go of him and the old man fell back into his chair. He had to take several deep breaths and press his hand to his chest which gave Buffy some warm feelings. "I was thinking." She said, "I was thinking of throwing you out that nice fancy window you have back there."

Charleston looked back behind himself at the window then back at Buffy who now stood so proud and defiant. "Alright, then by all means do so."

Buffy blinked, _What did he just say__?_

Seeing her surprise Hanlin pushed in. "Go ahead, if you've thought it through then go ahead, murder me in cold blood." He looked at her expecting her to do it. Seeing that she wasn't he went on and recomposed himself. "Well I can see your reputation isn't disserved either."

Buffy latched onto those words, "My reputation?"

The old man looked at her suddenly realizing she had no idea what he was saying. "Miss Summers, you are the Slayer, the one who defeated the Master, closed the hellmouth, slew Angelus, fought and defeated Spike, the vampire that is known for killing two slayers? Did you think after all that that you had no reputation? My dear, what was Rupert Giles doing with you these last two years?" He sounded genuinely confused.

Buffy let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Look old man, you sent me that book through Rory. You know who I am. Who the hell are you? Why did you give me that damn book? Buffy's voice was high and she was now poised over the desk her hands resting on it as if she was going to lung at him again.

Hanlin stared at her. He grew very thoughtful then. "What?" Buffy said now tired and angry and a whole lot of else she didn't even know how to describe. "What are you looking at?"

"I was just thinking how you must love to throw tantrums in your family." Charleston replied right away. Buffy didn't get any of that. Tantrum, he called this a tantrum, who the hell was this guy?

"You're a watcher aren't you?" Buffy finally asked. Her voice dropped showing her exhaustion from all that was happening and had happened this day. The hike here hadn't helped any. She started to lean back and fell into the chair she had sat in a moment before.

Charleston had also changed expressions. He had dumped the confused look and was once again in his patronizing mode. "Miss Summers, if you are worried that the council or your watcher, Mr. Giles knows where you are I can assure you they didn't find out through me."

Buffy looked up at him her face showing how confused she was. The older man leaned into his chair to get more comfortable. "How about you sit there and listen a bit. You might be surprised by what you can learn."

* * *

It was close to five in the morning when Buffy came out of the woods back at the Independence Inn. She stalked through the snow which had gotten thicker since it started falling again. Somewhere between her toes going numb and realizing her teeth were chattering Buff determined she did not like snow very much. If she got back on the road she was going to Mexico. _Work on my Spanish._

She crossed the field behind the inn and made it to her small shack. Once inside she thanked god that she had left the heat on. She fell against the wall too tired to even crawl into bed or change out of her soaking wet cloths. Her head lulled against the wall and she fell asleep.

* * *

Lorelai drove up the driveway and parked behind the inn. Tucking her scarf in she exited her car and walked up the back steps. Taking in a deep breath of chill air she sighed with pleasure. _Snow. I love snow._

Going inside she instantly was bathed in the smells from Sookie's kitchen. "Mmm," she sounded of contentment. Her best friend rounded a corner giving orders to a kitchen boy. A wood spoon was in her hand and was waiving a round, so Sookie was in her conductor mode. It happened every now and then. Basically it was a sign Sookie felt in control and she had everything planned out. They were rare moments.

"Oh, Lorelai," Sookie said seeing her friend and boss though they kept that second part on the down low. "Come here," she squealed. Lorelai obeyed her snow boots tracking in the snow from outside. She had a bag with some keels and the rest of her work attire.

"What," Lorelai said smiling.

"Here try this," Sookie said then forced something passed Lorelai's lips before the taller woman had a chance to open. "One, two, three…" Sookie counted off.

"OW, oh my god," Lorelai said through her full mouth. She finished it off, "What is that, that's delicious." Sookie held up another of what she just fed Lorelai. "That's hideous," Lorelai said not skipping a beat. What she had eaten tasted sweet and tart, what Sookie was holding was ugly, gnarled, and green, like sickly green.

"I don't know," Sookie said. "Jackson said he got these from some new business associate and if we liked them he could arrange to get the seeds so he can grow them himself."

"But he doesn't know what they're called," Lorelai said. That sounded strange. She shrugged, it was Jackson, everything was on the up and up. Just then her cell rang. Without looking she flipped the phone open and put it to her ear.

"Lorelai Gilmore's phone this is she," she said into the phone. She felt really chipper, like the first snow…ah "I love snow."

"What?" a recognizable voice came over the earpiece.

Suddenly Lorelai was rudely kicked out of her buzz, "Mom?"

"Lorelai, yes it's me, what's wrong with you?" Emily was coming in clear. "I call and you great like a receptionist and then say 'blow', how rude. I know you don't like to answer calls from me but really…"

"Mom, mom, MOM," Lorelai tried to cut her mother off. "I didn't say blow, I said snow…its snow, I love snow. Okay what are you calling about?"

"I need a reason, I can't just call up to talk to my only child –"

"No, Mom, you can't." Lorelai said but she did it in a joking manor…then she realized Emily wouldn't pick up on that.

There was a silence over the line. "Mom," Lorelai said tentatively. "Mom, you there. I didn't mean that like it sounded. I was trying to make a joke."

"Well it wasn't funny," Emily came back over the phone and she sounded tart. "Really, I would say what you need to do but I know you won't take anything I say over the phone seriously. You're probably holding the phone out in the air so you can talk to your friends and ignore everything I'm saying."

Lorelai held the phone away from her ear walked out of the kitchen and to the front desk. Once there she grinned at Michel who glowered at her then put the phone back to her ear, "Yeah, Mom, sure."

"LORELAI!"

"What? What I say?"

"That's it, I can't talk to you like this, I'll be there by lunch time." Emily said.

"W-what, Mom…mom, lunch, what…" there was no response on the other end. "Your party hung up. Please dial again for your next call –" the automatic phone person said. Lorelai shut her phone.

Michel was pretending to look at the guestbook. Lorelai stared at him while he pretended to ignore her. She drummed her fingers on the counter top. He slowly turned to her a small smirk on his lips. They locked eyes then she turned and walked away. Michel watched her go and then went back to contemplating the vast mystery that was the guestbook.

The day went on for about an hour before Lorelai stopped and looked around. She looked out the windows towards the woods out back. Looking back inside she walked around the first floor in a quick circuit. Ending in the kitchen she caught Sookie's attention. "Hey, Sookie, have you seen Anne?"

The head chef looked around thinking about it. "You know what, I haven't. And I don't think she was in for breakfast either."

Momentarily worried Lorelai told Sookie thanks and grabbed her boots by the back door. She flipped off her heels and slid her feet into the warm soft boots. Going outside she headed towards the shed/apartment.

* * *

Buffy groggily remembered the rest of her conversation with Charleston. The bastard was so sure of himself.

"No, Miss Summers, I'm not a watcher, or at least not anymore. The council and I did not see eye to eye."

That made Buffy smile. "You couldn't cut it with the council." She said trying to show smug. That was cut off when the old man kept talking.

"Yes, as matter of fact it was about you."

"Me," Buffy was now even more confused forgetting her anger for the moment.

"Yes." The headmaster rose from his chair and went to a chest that had looked like a table, it was old and wood was all Buffy noticed. "Well not you exactly," he continued. "The council and I were in disagreement about the next generation of potential slayers. As I'm sure you know some potentials are identified early and are given over to be raised by the council. Most will never be the slayer but they are still trained and groomed to assume that role since it is never known who will ultimately be chosen." He found what he was looking for. Pulling out a book he came back over to his desk.

"I pointed out that the young women raised in the council's care were being groomed to be fine warriors focusing on their fighting skills but they're creative energy was being stifled as a rule. A rather large group of young women were being trained to be obedient to what I believe a fault. And when I tried to push my opinion I was relieved of duty."

Buffy looked at him blankly. "You were kicked out because you think girls are being raised to be dumb asses?"

Charleston bristled, "I'm an educator, Miss Summers, first and foremost the best weapon against evil is a sound mind. As headmaster of Chilton I've made it a mission to hold young people to a high standard where they are taught discipline but also pushed to achieve academically, physically, and creatively. We try to train young men and women to reach their full potential."

"And here I thought it was just a place where you oppressed kids and made them wear ugly plad."

Hanlin was not amused. "In the words of a man you probably don't know, God does not play dice with the universe." He looked at her and suppressed the smile and shudder at Buffy's doe-eyed look. "I don't believe in coincidence. The Slayer just happens to turn up in a place where demonic activity has risen regularly for the last 100 years. You're here to stop the rise this time and I intent to help you achieve this goal."

Buffy instantly snorted. Getting up she walked around her chair and turned her back on Hanlin for a change. Crossing her arms she turned and gave him a look that was both hatful and hurt. "Do you have any idea what being the Slayer cost me?" Tears were brimming at the edge of falling but they didn't make it to falling. Buffy turned away again then back again now raising her voice. "I lost everything! I've done my part!"

Hanlin listened. Buffy went on talking about how almost all her friends were killed and the look in her mother's eyes when she was cast out of the house. When she was done Hanlin just sat there considering her. He had been listening and did feel sympathy for her. Buffy Summers was a 17 year old girl. She had been the Slayer since she was 15. He was sure she had endured far more than what a normal young woman should ever have to. But feelings were irrelevant when faced with fact.

"Despite your difficulties," Hanlin spoke breaking Buffy out of her own tired daze. "You are the Slayer." He fixed her with a stare. "Run around the world if you like it will not change. You are the Slayer." He said that last sentence as if it was the answer to the problem. "And I will give you another fact, Miss Summers. People will die without your intervention. You have the power to help people and if you choose not to use that power then you are effectively abandoning them. You might be able to justify choosing to save one group or another or picking between battles to fight but what you do now is nothing short of opening a door to monsters. You would do the people of this world a greater service if you took a gun and shot them in the head yourself. At least then they die quickly."

Buffy turned on Charleston again. But before she reached for him she caught herself. This time she did cry. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. "Go to hell," she said behind strained a throat that was now tight to the point of choking."

She turned and walked out. Behind her Hanlin got up and watched her go. Silently he appraised her. "Strong. And here I thought Rupert disagreed with my ideas on promoting strong willed slayers." He said to himself. Confidently he went back into his office and called to let his wife know he was on his way home.

* * *

In the bizarre space between sleep and just zoned out Buffy slumped against her radiator. She didn't see anything or understand anything. That was until something firmly was holding her by the shoulders. "Anne, Anne, Anne…" Buffy threw her arms up breaking the hold and rolled forward clipping whoever had been trying to grab her and coming into a low crouch. She reached for a stake that wasn't there and stared at her attacker…Lorelai?

It was like a splash of cold water on her face. Buffy instantly straightened and looked up at her boss. Lorelai, who was naturally pale and clear skinned was taken aback and looked to Buffy to be in a state of terror. To her credit the woman that had won Buffy's respect with her kindness and over all soft but durable exterior recovered quickly. Her bright eyes stared at Buffy and Buffy had no idea how to react.

She was surprised again when Lorelai came right up her and embraced her. It was tight and warm and felt so good. That was the message that part of Buffy's brain said. The other part kept her body stiff, every muscle ready to break free and snap whomever or whatever tried to hold her. It was a second before Lorelai pulled away. She looked at Buffy and her eyes were so sharp and clear. Her pretty face was changed showing concern of all things.

_She's worried about me_. That idea hadn't bothered Buffy for months and it seemed longer. Someone was worried about her. That was a bad thing…she couldn't give a reason but it was wrong, no one should worry about her. Those thoughts were stopped when she realized Lorelai was talking.

"Anne, are you alright?" the older woman said again.

Buffy shrugged, "yeah, fine, I just…" she looked around then down at herself. Her pants were still wet and the bottoms under her knees were spattered with mud. It was clear she had been out and she had been sleeping by the radiator instead of the bed…what could she say? "I had a bad dream and went out…I guess I didn't realize what time it was." What time was it anyway?

* * *

Lorelai stared at Anne for a moment. She didn't buy it, not all of it anyway. First thought was the fear every mother has, drugs, sex, something all too cliché from a lifetime movie. But she held her tongue. Anne wasn't Rory and whatever was going on till it was a problem for the Inn Lorelai knew she had no business getting involved unless Anne asked. She hoped Anne would ask. She hadn't realized it but the young blond had become very dear to her.

There was so much of herself she saw in the young woman, the energy the willingness to do whatever it took. Anne was a bit more physical but that was beside the point. Lorelai identified with Anne and wanted to help her but she couldn't. The only one who could help Anne was Anne.

"You missed breakfast, Sookie said. I got worried." Lorelai didn't say any more.

"Thanks," Anne said. She rubbed her bare shoulders. "Um…I'll get to work in a second. I just need to change my cloths." Anne's head was lowered in shame. Lorelai knew that meant Anne knew she was doing something that Lorelai wouldn't approve of.

"Sure," Lorelai said. She turned to leave but stopped at the door. "Anne," the blond looked up, "you know you can come and talk to me. I'm here for you."

"Thanks," Anne said. But she held her arms wide, "You've already done so much for me already. Really, I'm fine."

"Okay," Lorelai said. "See you up at the Inn."

* * *

Buffy came up to the inn. After convincing Sookie that she didn't need to eat anything she started working helping out the cleaning staff and mopping the floor. The guests were tracking in snow. She was just finishing her latest mopping of the front when she caught Michel staring at her.

"What?" she said.

"No, nothing." The Frenchman said and went back to doing something behind the desk.

"What," Buffy walked up to the front desk holding her mop. 'You've been staring at me all morning."

"I was just wondering what you were doing so late that you missed breakfast." He replied snidely. "After all, I can't imagine you could score drugs on what Lorelai is paying you."

"None of your business."

"Exactly," Michel countered, "Which is why I did not ask. But I can look and make suggestive comments all I want. It's a free country no?"

Buffy didn't feel like arguing. She had to go down into the basement and get the linens out of the laundry.

* * *

Emily parked her car in the Inn's main parking lot. Climbing out her foot plunged into the snow. "Uh." She grumbled shaking off her leather pump and making her way to the sidewalk. She got inside where she saw the familiar face of Michel the concierge.

"Hello, Michel," She greeted. The Frenchman smiled. She walked up to the desk. "You should get someone to shovel that parking lot. I nearly slipped and died out there." She advised him in her courteous but knowing manor held by someone who knew their opinions were taken as requests or instructions.

"Of course," Michel said. He hit a button and spoke into the speaker phone. "Anne stop wasting time down stairs and go shovel out the parking lot. A guest nearly slipped and injured herself." There was the beginning of reply but Michel hung up before it could be fully formed.

Emily started taking off her coat just as one of the Inn's employees came from the back with a big plastic snow shovel. The young woman brushed past Emily so fast that Emily wouldn't have noticed her accept that she was holding her coat out for someone to put up. The employee grabbed up the coat, not at all professionally and stalked off to hang it up by the rack near the door. "Please let my daughter know I'm here."

"Of course," Michel said for once smiling and sounding polite. Pulling up the speaker phone he hit Lorelai's office, "Oh Lorelai, Emily Gilmore is here to see you." He said in a amused expression. Less than a heart beat later there was a clatter as the snow shovel fell to the ground and bounced on the wood floor.

Emily turned startled and met the brown eyes of a young blond girl who stared straight back at her. The moment lasted just that a moment but in that brief time there was enough seen for recognition. The blond turned and headed out the front door nearly plowing over a guest coming in.

"Hey, Mom, what's so important that is couldn't wait till dinner tonight –" Lorelai came out front just in time to see her mother charge out the front door. She looked to Michel for an explanation but he just shrugged. Sensing something was up she quickly followed cursing she was back in her heels and her boots were at the back door.

* * *

Buffy didn't know what to think. Suddenly it was so clear. Why Lorelai and Rory looked familiar, that weird feeling she just ignored. That woman back there. She got Christmas cards every year with a check for a 100 dollars from her.

Emily Gilmore, her mom's mom. Joyce's maiden name. Why hadn't she realized?

"Buffy Anne Summers, stop right there!"

She couldn't help it. She wanted to run, to not turn around. But the sound of her full name, a name she hadn't heard in over half a year compelled her to stop. Someone once told her names were powerful. Buffy never knew just how true that was till she stopped hearing hers.

She knew she had family out east. But they never visited. Mom never talked about them. It was something you thought about on holidays. Another mail address; that was all they were. But Buffy knew the name. Gilmore, her extended family. There were pictures; one was in her mom's bedroom.

Slowly Buffy turned to face her grandmother. She didn't know what she was feeling. Shame probably. But that feeling was put on hold as she watched a woman roughly her height blowing through the snow in some kind of lady's suit in shin deep snow. It would have made Buff laugh if some form of terror wasn't holding her in place.

Beyond her grandma Buffy saw Lorelai, her boss – her aunt, her mom's little sister. She had liked Lorelai. The lady had been so good to her, right when she needed to feel like a person again. But she shouldn't have come here. Buffy knew this was so wrong. She should have never accepted Rory's invitation…this was not what was supposed to happen. A lot of things weren't supposed to happen.

* * *

Lorelai saw her mom wadding into the snow. At first she stopped and chuckled but saw Anne up ahead standing like a deer caught in the headlights. Uh'oh, Lorelai's warning system went off. She hurriedly jumped into the snow to try and rescue Anne from Emily. Instantly the snow was in her heel and her ankles went numb, so cold. Trying to take steps Lorelai made her way after her mom. How did that woman move so quick in this stuff?

Emily got to Anne first. Lorelai brought up the rear. Emily was already going off.

"Buffy, what are you doing here? What are you wearing? Where's your mother? Speak up. What's wrong? Buffy Anne Summers, I asked you a question…"

_What the_. Lorelai's brain did a 180. Emily was calling Anne Buffy…what was going on here? Lorelai made it up to her mother. Before she could speak however Emily spun on her too.

"Lorelai, what is Buffy doing here? You didn't tell me Joyce's girl was visiting. What else haven't you been telling me? Joyce isn't here is she? That is just great, both my girls, grown women running around behind their mother's back – does your father know? If Richard is hiding them from me –"

"Mom what the heck are you talking about?" Lorelai cut her off. Her brain was trying to catch up. Then she took another look at Anne who was standing still as a statue in the snow wrapping her arms around herself.

"Mom, Joyce is out in California –"

"Yes and this is Buffy, her daughter." Emily cut Lorelai off. Emily was again addressing Anne, "What are you wearing. Come inside its freezing out here." She reached to take Anne's arm but the blond didn't move.

Lorelai could relate. Her brain was going on overload. Buffy was this blond girl from a picture she'd seen maybe two or 4 Christmases ago. There was some big deal about two years ago but Lorelai hadn't been paying attention. She stared at Anne. "Buffy," she said and saw the brief moment of recognition as Anne's head tilted up slightly. Oh my god its true. Lorelai was stunned.

Emily was not stunned however. She kept going. She turned back and forth between the two women accusing them of this and that and never letting either of them answer even if they could have. Lorelai didn't know what to say. But that didn't stop her from ignoring her mother for a moment and going straight up to Anne – Buffy. Taking the younger woman by the shoulders Lorelai somehow made the shorter girl look up and meet her eyes. "Why didn't you say anything?" Lorelai asked in a soft caring voice.

In a weak sound that could have been a whisper Buffy's head fell again, "I didn't know…I didn't know…"

* * *

The next few hours were a blur to Buffy. Somehow she had gotten her jacket, was in a car, and now was sitting in a dining room that she had never seen before and looking at a furniture that could have been hocked for enough money to set her up for a year.

She was alone in the dinning-room. But through the big wood doors she could hear people talking. Over the months on the road her hearing had become sharp; especially when people were talking about her. Having heightened Slayer senses was also an advantage.

"I'm calling Joyce…"

"Hold off on that…"

"Why is she here?...How long?"

"Why was she there?

"She would have told us."

"Police, I'm calling the police right now…"

"Calm down I'm sure there is a reasonable…"

"I didn't know…"

"How could you not know, she's your niece for god's sake…"

"Hey not my fault Joyce left…"

"Both of you calm down. Let's be civil about this."

"…ask her…"

"…I thought she was nineteen…"

"…she's a child, barely older than Rory…how could you not recognize her…"

"I'm calling Joyce and that's it."

While this was going on Buffy started recalling the few memories she had of her grandparents. From recollection they were these faceless voices that she could remember hearing as a child. There was once she remembered talking to her Grandma over the phone…_that must have been when I was six or something_.

"What if she's sick or something…"

The moment Buffy heard that she instantly remembered what it felt like to be strapped down in that cell. It had only been a few weeks but she had never been more scared than when her parents had put her in that hospital. She was never going back. The daze that she was in was gone just like flipping a switch.

* * *

Lorelai was arguing with her parents. Just went Emily was grabbing the phone to call Joyce the doors to the dinning-room were flung open and Anne – Buffy walked in as if she owned the place. "Put that phone down or I'll be on the road so fast you would think a twister came through here."

Everyone was shocked quiet for a second. Buffy stood in the middle of them. Her focus was on Emily but Lorelai watched as the small girl turned to give them all a look that was defiant and commanding…and threatening. Lorelai remembered the first time she saw Anne come off the bus. She had expected the tough as nails kid from New York to be like this. But in the last few days she had forgotten that Anne…Buffy, had come into her life through an act of violence. This wasn't someone who cowed away from fights; she would physically join them. And that idea scared Lorelai.

For all Lorelai liked to think of herself as a strong independent woman, she also knew that she was not a violent person. She never even spanked Rory. Hair pulling was about as tough as Lorelai ever really had to be. Buffy, this girl, while she hadn't threatened with physical harm her body language was screaming it if she was crossed. And everyone reacted to it.

Emily for once obediently set the phone down on the hook. Lorelai took a small step back. It was Richard believe it or not that came forward to confront his other Granddaughter. Lorelai always saw her dad as a powerful person. That's why when he was in the hospital not too long ago she had been so disturbed by how weak he could become. But at this moment she saw how big he could be. It was kind of ridiculous seeing this giant of a figure tower over Buffy's little frame.

The girl didn't back down but stared up at Richard. Lorelai was actually bracing herself for a fight but it never came. Richard just stared down at Buffy and spoke, "I'm glad to see you, Buffy." And with that the threat of physical violence was gone. Everyone visibly relaxed though Buffy and Richard still stood in the center of the room.

The big man actually managed a somewhat affectionate if a bit awkward hug that Buffy returned even more awkwardly.

That being settled Emily was about to pick up the phone when Richard turned and stopped her. "Emily, lets hold off on calling Joyce right away." He turned to Buffy, "I'm sure there are some questions that can be answered before we make a long distance call."

* * *

Lorelai called the Inn to let Michele know she wasn't coming back in today. She also left a message on Rory's cell to let her know that there was a family issue going on and that she would meet her at the house later tonight. After that she sat down on the couch next to her dad. Emily was pacing back and forth while Buffy had sat in a chair by the door. Part of Lorelai was asking the question, was Buffy by the door so she could get out faster or to make sure nobody else got out?

Richard was calm as always and to Lorelai's surprise not at all aggravated, or at least hid it well. He stopped Emily from coming in on Buffy two times before the girl finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry for dropping in on you like this." She started saying. "I honestly didn't mean for any of it to go down like this."

Lorelai flashed her mother a look and actually was afraid Emily was going to have a aneurism or something. Buffy noticed it too but kept talking. "I didn't know who you were, Mrs. Gilmore." Buffy was now talking to Lorelai, the first time she ever addressed her as something other than boss or by her first name. So formal, it made Lorelai feel really uncomfortable.

"I left home about six months ago." Emily bit back a cry and covered her forehead with a hand. "There was a issue in Sunnydale. The police thought I killed a friend of mine –"

"Oh, God," This time Emily couldn't stop. "You killed someone, oh God, Richard –"

"Emily," Richard cut her off. He stared up at her. "Dear, you need to sit down. Let the girl finish." Then he turned back to Buffy and settled back in.

Buffy looked between her grandparents. This was a new one for her. One for the books.

"Mom and I had a fight and I had to disobey her. Before I left the house she said don't come back."

That last bit probably hit Lorelai the hardest. Again she turned to look at both her parents. They had their problems, they had a lot of problems but never did she ever think that her parents would have thrown her out. She couldn't even imagine saying something like that even in anger. She must have caught Emily's eyes because the older woman also spared a look at her own daughter.

Both then turned suddenly realizing that Buffy hadn't stopped talking. "…so I went to LA, then from there I started trekking east. I've done a lot of odd jobs and over all I've been getting by. And Rory's already told you how I got to Stars Hollow. And I honestly didn't have a clue who you were. It never even crossed my mind."

When Buffy was done everyone was quiet. It seemed like forever before Richard broke the silence. "Well that's quite the adventure, Buffy." He saw how Buffy blinked at the sound of her own name. He imagined it had been some time since she heard it said so casually. What she must have been through. "Well, look at the time." Richard pretended to look at his watch. "I'm sure dinner will be ready soon, would you two be so good as to join us. We can discuss how it would be best to proceed."

* * *

Note:

Sorry this took so long. Been working on other projects. There is another chapter that the outline was already written. But it will be some time before I put in the dialog and stuff. Hope you enjoyed it. I know it was a bit slow.


End file.
